The Outcast Returns
by boomletstudios
Summary: Six years after Hiccup escapes on Toothless in the ring, he finds himself having to go back to help Berk, from a maniac. Drago Bludfist. Knowing they will be completely clueless to what will happen, he has no choice, but to warn them. Rated T for Swearing and Violence.
1. chapter 1

**Alright first off, lemme get some stuff straight. I dont How To Train Your Dragon or its characters. I only own my Oc's and the story I write.**

 **Second! I have been iritated because the Hiccup Runs Away stories, but thats because all of the amazing ones are never finished! So I have decided to create my own and I WILL finish it. My upates will be random because of my other stories.**

 **I will try my best to update often though, but its not a promise.**

 **I guess that pretty much it, so...ENJOY!**

Hiccup slowly moved his body in the hot sun. His movments aided his flexibility and in some cases, his stamina. He avoided all of the buzzing bugs and his annoying little night fury friend.

It was a normal day on his island he now called home. It was relatively far from Berk, which was a good thing, he had avoided it since he left.

Tungdred had no hatred towards dragons, no killing dragons or even hurting them. They aided them and healed their wounds. Many dragons were usually wounded by pirates or mostly dragon hunters who were always sailing by the island.

The chief, Caresor, was a man of peace, which explains why his village is so fond of dragons. Unfortunately peace isn't always the case, if ever threatened by pirates they will defend themselves with lethal force, or dragons.

When Hiccup first arrived he quickly welcome the new comer into his home for fresh food and some rest.

Hiccup didn't hesitate to accept the kind mans offer. He had explained to him why he made a quick escape from his village, and why he was never going to fit in.

Caresor told the boy he was welcomed and that their home would suit him well, considering it is a home to many outcasts. Since then, which was six years ago, Hiccup had stayed in his new home called Tungdred.

"Are you ever gonna stop that?" A voice said from behind the relaxed and focused Hiccup. He hoped to startled the boy, it didn't work.

Hiccup smiled soflty and continued his slow movements."Probably not. It is a good method to become more flexible. You should try it sometime."

"Yeah I try it when I am dead. I'd rather not waste my time swatting the air slowly." The boy walked around to face Hiccup." Anyway I came to tell you that the boat is finished, whenever you wanna leave just tell us."

Hiccup stopped what he was doing and quickly changed his pegleg to his normal walking one. He bent down to his water bag and took a large gulp of it down.

"You don't have to go ya know. Caresor is sure that we'll manage just fine without ya." He crossed his arms and leaned up against a tree, gently rubbing his back on it from time to time.

That is Hiccup's best friend since he came here. His name is Ren, he is a year older than Hiccup, which makes him twenty two. Also adding to the facts, he has called Tungdred home for around the same amount of time as Hiccup, only a year longer.

Ren is one of many outcasts living on the island. His parents were killed during a large battle of vikings versus vikings when he was five.

The death of his parents had affected him greatly, he had secretly turned to the pirate in his home village, when he was seventeen. No one knew about it until they caught him stealing their goods and delivering it to his fellow mates on a ship on that other side of the island.

He was originally going to be executed for his crimes on helping pirates steal their goods, but for also killing a man during on of his night runs.

The man had seen him delivering boxes of goods, but unfortunately for him, Ren had saw him running back to the village, he had to stop him some how.

Luckily for him, his grandmother reasoned with the chief. She begged for Ren to live, and so the punishment was changed. Ren was exiled and banished from the island

Now enough about his past, a little present information.

Ren is the most hot headed guy in the village. It is very easy to piss him off and you don't wanna do that especially if he is already pissy.

His temper had gotton him into trouble in Tungdred, but their was no punishment.

Now despite his temper, Ren has a soft side for others. He cares deeply for his friends and the people of Tungdred, though not many people know that.

"Ren it's fine." Hiccup said clearly. He picked up his night roll and water sack, then headed off towards the village, with Ren close behind.

"Seriously, you don't have to go with us. The others already agreed, you don't have to go to Berk." His voice was soft unlike his usual harsh raspy tone.

Hiccup kept his cool depsite the mention of the town he dislikes. Well he can't say he dislikes it mostly because of how nice some of the people were there.

"Hiccup, we know you still care about Berk. There's no denying it." Ren attempted to stop Hiccup, but the man simply walked around him, carrying his bedroll on his back and his water bag on his belt.

Hiccup kept silent from the comment. Is it true? Or is it just a way for Ren to get under his skin? He finally spoke when they made it to one of the edges of the village, where a building was, specifically the forge.

"I can't deny it, but if I recall I don't think I have ever said I still care about Berk."

Ren snorted and laughed way too much for that comment. He leaned on a post and watched as Hiccup pulled some armor and gadgets out from under a table.

"Remember when we rescued ya? Oh wait you were unconsious. One point on the boat you woke up vomiting and told us some information about Drago's plans, the reason we are going there. You said you needed to get there because you still care."

This occured seven months ago. Hiccup hadn't come back from a two day trip for five months.

Ren and his other companions had to go out and search for him. The found their friend, and Toothless being transported as prisoners on a lone ship that belonged to Drago.

Hiccup hadn't exactly been treated well. The night fury got good treatment while his rider was tortured. This included being whipped, cut, beaten, and sometimes was threatened to be burned by a metal rod.

Unfortunately that happened once, on his lower back. It left. a nasty scar.

Ren switched his positions so now he was leaning on the post with his right side instead of his left.

Hiccup rolled out cloth sheets that held the leather gear. He quickly sorted them. One set was for him, and the other was for Ren.

It was easy to sort them out. Ren had a larger build, making him stronger than Hiccup.

"Fine. If you want the answer, yes, I still care about Berk. Happy?"

Ren smirked and strolled up to the table, adjusting his cloth tunic and leather pants."Yes, but like I said it's your choice. Although I'm sure your father will have missed you, or thst Astrid girl, maybe even the others you told me about."

Hiccup's face dropped. His eyes drooped down to his metal peg leg he had gotton a few years back.

If Stoick did miss his only child then he surely would have at least set out search parties for him. Yet Hiccup hadn't recieved any news about anyone looking for him.

The way his father acted when they attempted to capture Toothless, made Hiccup think he didn't care if his son died or ran.

Astrid on the other hand, Hiccup still thinks about. Their friendship had just started before he left. She probably would now hate him for leaving her.

Another moment of silence overcame them and Ren quickly realized his mistake and quickly apologized.

"Are we going out for a fly? " Ren asked strapping his gear on.

Since Hiccup came here with Toothless, Ren had taken on the role their 'sidekick' or flying buddy. Even though he had no dragon, he still had ways of flying.

"Just make sure everything is in check before we leave."

"This time don't drop me." Both chuckled.

"I believe last time it was Toothless' fault you fell."A female voice spoke from inside of the forge.

"Probably." Ren muttered, he recievec a growl from the dragon behind the woman."Easy Tooth."

"Speaking of which, Hiccup." She made her around the table and confronted the man." Toothless is all clean, shockingly he allowed me to clean his claws for once. Had a lot of dirt stuck up there."

Hiccup thank her as he strapped his forearm guantlets on."Wheres the others Siv?"

"Eria, Ander, and Davin are all in the village getting their gear ready. Along with clothes and food."

"Well could you run back and tell them that they need to be ready by night fall. I want everyone to get good sleep before we leave in the morning."

"Okay anything else?" Siv placed her hands on her hips.

Both shook their hands before she walked away. Hiccup smiled as he watched her walk away. He was greatful for friend who cared about him for once.

Siv is a warrior. She cane be both serious and funny, but most times she is a serious woman. She was the second one to connect with Hiccup when he arrived.

She had long brown hair, always put in one large braid behind her back. Blue eyes, some what pale skin, and she wears a cloth skirt with legging underneath with a leather tunic, short sleeved. She wore fur boots to protect better than anything else.

Eria is Siv's long time best friend and Ren's girlfriend. Those two had been together for three years. It seems like nothing can bring them apart as of now.

She used to be a funny person, but that disipated when she got into her relationship. Granted she still cracks some jokes now and then, but being serious is her thing now.

She wears pretty much the same as Siv, except her tunic's sleevs are larger, her skirt is lesther and wheres leather boots.

Her hair is a dirty blonde that is never braided, it matches her green-blue eyes.

Davin is the opposite of Siv. He's the real goof ball. Town prankster, you name it. Despite being funny and seeming to never do anything except cause a little trouble, he actually is a great fighter.

He has a soft side though, even when challenged by a girl he will refused to fight one. So pretty much he will take a beating in order to avoid hitting any woman.

He has brown eyes and short black hair that he never grows out. Davin has never been fond of long hair on men.

He wears specially made pants that have been improved and is almost resistant to swords. He has various daggers and pouch all along his belt and calf armor, and his tunic, well he doesn't wear one.

He loves nature and their village rarely gets cold. He does have two leather straps running across his chest, connect at the back.

Last but not least, Ander. He's the guy you don't wanna mess with. He had his funny side and then his really, _really_ serious side, to sum it up he is worse than Ren.

Although he hasn't killed anyone, he is no one you want to fight. Many times he has come close to ending somes life, but that never happens. Even Hiccup is suprised that he is friends with this guy.

Other than being highly skilled in combat, he is extremely protective over his friends and family.

Ander's eyes are a deep blue, his hair is dark brown, and is only a few inches long than Davin's.

He wears a clothes tunic and leather pants. He constantly wears leather armor and wields two short swords that stay had his sides. Various pouches and hidden knives can be found throughout his clothes and portection. He also has a long leather strap going across his chest.

Toothless stared at the two humans and growled a bit a Ren.

Hiccup had disapeered and came back with a polished saddle and wing for his night fury friend."Ready bud? We are gonna fly so high today and probably tomorrow."

Toothless wiggled playfully with his smile while Hiccup attempted to hook the saddle on his back, along with the long gadgets that were included in the bunch.

Ren grabbed his mask, it was different than his friend's with the dragon based metal helmet.

His was in two pieces. The lower half was metal and went up to his nose, barely covering all of it, and down to his chin. His was held together by metal buckles in the back.

His upper pieces was two clear stones they found on the beach. Hiccup had shaped them and created a metal frame for them to sit in.

After they were tighly secured in, Hiccup added leather to make it more comfortable to wear and easy to attach, thus creating goggles.

Eventually, after what seemed like an hour, Hiccup got the saddle on Toothless. He hoped on and hooked his peg leg in place, to test the wing.

"Ready bud?" His voice was a bit muffled from the mask, but it protected his face from bugs and other creatures when he was flying."Ren you ready?"

"Uh yeah lemme get in place." He ran a head of them a couple of feet before stopping, standing straight up with his hands at his sides."Now I am ready."

With one mighty roar, Toothless ran forward and leaped into the air, grabbing two large metal clips on Ren's shoulder pieces. They were also connected to the back armor for more support.

Ren held out his hands as the wind his his face. Toothless looked under and smiled at him. Ren started to woop and shout with excitement for what today has to offer.

"Alright Toothless. Lets go high in the sky."


	2. chapter 2

**I don't own HTTYD I only own my OC's and I guess the story line.**

"Yeah!" Ren shouted through the wind."

Hiccup smiled and tilted more upward for Toothless to get higher. The dragon flapped his wings with ease as they soared into the sky.

"Ready!" Ren pulled on a leather strap connect to his suit. It was to tell Hiccup he was ready to drop.

"Drop him!" Hiccups voice said as he unhooked the leather strap. He watched as he friend was released and started to fall.

Ren quickly pushed his wrists through two leather bracelets by his ankles. He pulled up and he stopped falling, but instead he was now gliding.

"WOOOO!"

Hiccup watched with glee, his invention finaly works after so many test flights, fails, and tweeks. He unhooked his own safety cord and balanced himself up on Toothless, but he crouched to prevent the wind from blowing him off.

"Alright Toothless. Don't forget to follow." He said as he places a hand on his dragon's head. In response, he gave a soft understanding noise.

The rider locked Toothless' tail in place and got ready to jump.

Hiccup nodded to his dragon and with two large steps he was in the air and gliding as well.

 _Meanwhile..._

"So has Hiccup made his decision?" Ander asked the approaching woman. His right shoulder was planted into the large wooden post of the dock. His voice was quiet and calm.

Siv shrugged." He said we leave at dawn." She shook her head."After quietly listening in on their conversation, Hiccup is unsure about going back, or at least that is what I understood from his tone."

Apon hearing the conversation, Davin apeared from inside their ship, he leaned on the side." Chief already said he doesn't have to go. I am sure we can deal with this our selves."

Ander puffed out a large breath, rolling his eyes in the process."Davin just please shut up. Also may I remind youu that we are talking about Drago. If anything, Hiccup needs to come with us because he knows their plan."

"Also to add to that." Eria walked up from behind them." Davin, Hiccup was captured and tortured by Drago, don't you think he wants his revenge?"

"Hiccup doesn't want revenge." Siv looked down."He has talked to me about the whole ordeal qnd revenge isn't in the plan. All he wants to do is help Berk."

Ren may be Hiccup's best friend, but he goes to Siv whenever he needs to talk, mainly because she will understand more than Ren, and she won't get angry at Hiccup's opinions and thoughts.

Their relationship, has grown stronger through these past months, suspense has built up to this war.

Siv has always been their for Hiccup in his darkest times. Especially when they rescued him from Drago's hands. She checked on him everyday, almost every hour during his recovery. Never once did she leave his side at night, only when he woke up and needed something.

"You too seem pretty close. If I last remember Ren is his best friend, yet he doesn't talk about that secret stuff with him. Y'all hiding something from us?" Davin broke the silence and only made it awkward, and he left Siv blushing.

He recieved glares from Eria and Ander, but then they both gathered Davin's words and took it into consideration. Without speaking, all of their eyes settled on Siv.

Ander rubbed his neck uncomfortably. A conversation like this always makes him uncomfortable, he never had thought anyone else in their little friend group would have a girlfriend, boyfriend relationship."He has a point...For once."

Siv looked up and glared furiously at them with her rosy red face.

"Well?" Eria cocked an eyebrow. She studied her friends burning face and smirked in her head. After being in a relationship with Ren for some years, and being Siv's friend for most of her life, she knows when she is about to lie or at least tweek the truth.

"No." She finally muttered. Her face started to return to its creamy color."We are just friends."

Eria raised her eyebrow and looked to the others.

Ander shrugged and looked away, while Davin had a satisfied look on his face.

"Do we have everything loaded?" Eria spoke up, looking back and forth from both of the men. She recieved a lazy nod from Ander who yawned loudly.

He scratched his arm slowly and looked up, a smile forming on his face. Eria followed his gaze.

"Don't those two ever quit." He laughed placing his hand above his eyes to get a better look at the gliding pair. They were be tailed by a large black mass, Toothless.

Davin hopped over the wooden boat railing and landed with a loud thump on the docks, nearly falling backwards. He recovered and adjusted his leather straps.

"I don't think he'll ever quit. I mean Hiccup and his dragon are our biggest advantage against Drago...Right?" Davin began to fiddle with his forearm guards. He unbuckled the straps and bent down to the cool water, to clean them.

Eria shuttered at the name." Lets not say his name, I'd rather not be worried right now. We need to focus on getting to Berk first. Who knows if well will even make it."

"Aw you're just overthinking. How about this, we drop this subject, make sure we have everything in the boat and go to sleep." Davin was now on his knees, focused on getting the dirt out of his leather.

Ander nodded and started to walk down the docks."Thats the best idea you have ever had." He passed Davin and gave him a forceful pat on the back, making the man plunge forward into the water.

"Very funny!" Davin shouted as he came back up to the surface.

 _L_ _ater that night..._ Hiccup sat up against a tree, his gear was removed a neatly stacke on a nearby stump. He was in a small clearing, it has been his 'home' despite the fact that he has a perfectly good cabin in the village.

The moon and stars always cheered him up, also who wouldn't want a perfect view of the night sky, with a nice view of ocean.

He could see all the waves amd dragons that flew overhead along with the mysterious underwater creatures thst came up for some air.

Toothless was curled up next to his rider. His saddle was hanging from a tree along with all of his gadgets including the tail wing. Surprisingly he wasn't sleeping like he usually was after a long day of flying.

The dragon looked at his rider, Hiccup's eyes were lost in the night sky. He made a small whimper to get his attention.

"Something bothering you bud?" Hiccup placed his hand softly on the dragon's nose. He didn't even attempt to move his eyes.

The vibration of Toothless' breathing and soft noises traveled through Hiccup's hand, but disapated soon after. Toothless released a deep, non threatening growl and nudged his rider.

"What's bugging you?" Hiccup looked Toothless in the eyes. The dragon gave him the 'you know what' look. He sighed and leaned his head firmly against the tree he sat against and returned his hands to his lap.

"I know. It is hard to think about going back. Unfortunately they are in huge danger. If Drago is after them, without us they won't stand a chance."

"That's what we've been thinking about all day." A familiar feale voice spoke from the trees. Twigs broke and snapped. Two people stepped out from the shadows.

Ren and Eria were in their normal attire and seemed to have no signs of being sleepy.

Ren rolled a small log infront of his friend and he and Eria took a seat.

"Why are you two out here?" Hiccup raised an eyebrow, adjusting himself to sit upright instead of slouching.

"Just wanna talk, we are egar to see your home so we can't sleep." Ren stated looking at the black dragon, who was now curled up again.

Eria looked Hiccup in the eye." First how do you know Berk will do better with us? From your descriptions, big, stubborn, and fearless vikings should be able to hold them off."

"Drago's army is the same except much larger." Rem quickly added.

Hiccup looked at the ground."We know their fighting skills from you rescuing me. We know that they are all mindless and can easily be taken down from being easily distracted. I am just worried..."

He looked to his dragon. His night fury.

"Nothing is going to happen to you or Toothless Hiccup, I promise." Ren said.

"It's not the dragon that I am worried about." He mumbled." It's not Drago or me dying."

"It's your father." Ren said as he exchanged his look with his girlfriend.

Hiccup nodded a few times before scrunching his knees up to his chest. He released a big breath of air, followed by a cough.

Eria's face dropped, she felt bad for him. She and the others had know this bothered him, but not as much a they thought. Especially now, it is a horrible thought to keep in and not let out.

She grabbed on of his hands and firmly held in in hers. He looked at her, glistening tears were threatening to fall. The only person to ever see Hiccup cry was Siv.

"Hiccup." She started and took one of Ren's hands and added it to the bunch." We know you are stronger than this and it might feel horrible to have to go back, but this is a serious time. We are with you all the way, we have your back."

The man looked at his friend and gave them a small corner smile. He felt like he was fifteen again, all those emotions he has and the pain he had from no one ever liking him.

He was just a teen, not one, not a single person cared about him before he was selected to kill the dragon in dragon training.

That quickly went away when Stoick disrupted Hiccup's attempt to show everyone that dragons are good kind creatures. Toothless came in and saved him, like the good dragon he was.

Unfortunatelty to prevent anyone from touching Toothless or hurting either of them. Hiccup had no choice but to hop on his dragon and quickly fly out of the arena before his father or the vikings could reach him.

Going back is probably one of the hardest things Hiccup will ever have to do in his life.

The one thing Hiccup is scared about is his father, that's a fact. How will he react to his sons return to Berk, even worse, what will happen when he finds out that Toothless is still his companion.

"I know you do. You all do." He said softly and looked up into the night sky."It's late. You two should get some sleep."

Ren frowned at his friends statement. Hiccup usual did this to get more alone time. He stood up with a groan of disappointment."Fine. Lets go Eria."

"Goodnight Hiccup." They both called back as they started to walk through the woods.

Toothless snuggled closer to his rider and yawned.

"Yeah. I suppose we should get some sleep too." Hiccup turned his body to lean on the dragon."Good night bud."


	3. Arrive At Berk

**I dont own HTTYD. I only own my OC's and storyline.**

 **Also izy440 please check your inbox.**

"Eria you have your herbs?" Siv asked as she tossed a large sack over her shoulder. She walked towards the boat.

Eria followed behind."I wouldn't go anywhere without them. You should know this."

"I was just asking. Here Davin." She handed the sack over the railing to him. He grabbed it and placed it near the others.

"I don't see why we need so much stuff." He stated as he collapsed over the side of the railing from exaustion."I thought we had everything packed."

"We need to be prepared for whatever happens on Berk. That includes having extra gear." Ander said as he hopped onto the dock. He had been setting up the sail and making sure the steering was on point.

He looked down the docks and saw Ren coming their way, a feet few behind him Caresor and Hiccup were coming, of course Toothless was behind them.

Hiccup was geared up, along with his dragon. He head his helmet by his side and a small sack in his other hand.

Ren held his head down and walked past Ander without looking up. By the way he was walking, Ander could tell he was mad.

"I hope you are successful in your journey Hiccup."Caresor started as they made it to the boat."I hope all of you have the best of luck. Especially since this will be hard on you Hiccup."

Hiccup smiled weakly while giving the sack to Ander."Thanks Chief. I am sure I will manage though."

"Remember Drago will stop at nothing to destroy Berk. You five need to do your best to help Berk and it's people. Do whatever it takes to stop him."

"Yes Caresor. I have a plan all figured out." Hiccup stated as he climbed over the side of the boat."I promise we will all come back in one peice."

"Yes, I know Hiccup, but please make sure Eria will be safe from most harm. I'd be hard for me to live without my child." He whispered close to Hiccup with a worried looked.

The man smiled and responded in the same quiet and soft tone." I promise your daughter will be fine, if anything she would stay on the sidelines because of her herbs, for the wounded."

"Come back safe." Caresor told everyone one and gave Toothless his worried look."Good luck."

"Goodbye Chief." Ander said with a wave. Toothless hopped onto the boat and curled himself up to make room.

Davin gave Caresor a wave as he tied up the rope to the sail to make sure it wasn't going to unravel or break. Siv and Eria gave him a quick hug from the boat before Caresor and three others pushed the boat out into the sea.

Seconds, minutes, and four hours had passed since being pushed out to sea. The island was now gone in the distance, Hiccup couldn't take his eyes away from the only place that had actually accepted him for who he was.

"So," Davin started as he sat down on the boards, clearly showing signs of boredem. He wasn't used to being out and away from the forrests for more than an hour."You don't have a plan do you."

It had been quiet since they left. Everyone had focused on sailing in the right direction and making sure they wouldn't hit any hidden underwater mountains.

Hiccup gave a small smile."Actually I do."

"Do tell." Siv said crossing her arms feeling relieved that a conversation was starting.

"Well, first thing is to find a spot to stay. We will most likely arrived in Berk somewhere in the night. I prefer not to make any contact with anyone until the morning." Hiccup started to clean his mask, he seem nervous for just talking about Berk.

Ander rose his eyebrows."Do you have a specific spot for us to stay?"

"Yes I do. There is a cove deep in the island." He looked to his dragon who was sitting upright. The dragon cocked his head in confusion."It's where I found Toothless."

"Okay go on." Davin rushed him.

Hiccup gave him a glare."We will set up camp and get rest. In the morning I want Eria, Ander, and Ren to go the village. Siv, Davin, and I will stay back to make sure our camp and Toothless with be out of sight for the time being."

"Why do we have to go to the village?" Ander asked since his other two friends were silent and obviously didn't want to talk.

"Because it will be easier for you to spot out the weak spots of the village and the stronger ones." Hiccup stopped fidgeting with his mask.

Ander sighed."After that?"

Hiccup went silent and looked down. This was the hard part."I haven't excatly made a decision, but I think confronting my father is what I will have to do."

No one spoke, they sensed the saddness in Hiccup's voice. This plan was really on Stoick. If he didn't believe or accept Hiccup's warning or plan, Berk would be doomed.

Hiccup broke the silence a few short minutes after."So, does everyone agree with the plan?"

"Agree." Siv said.

Ander and Davin both sighed."Agree."

"Eria and Ren?" Everyone else looked to the two, they were sitting with their backs to one another.

Eria looked at Hiccup and nodded."Agree."

All eyes where on Ren, he had a glare on his face and refused to look at or speak to anyone.

"Ren?" Ander said attempting to make eye contact with him.

"What?!" He snapped back staring deadly into Anders eyes.

Ander glared back just as bad."Hey don't give me your attitude! We asked you a question. Do you agree with the plan?"

"Yes fine!" He threw his hands in the air."Gods, if everyone else agreed then why do I have to accept?!"

Hiccup sat up straight." Enough, both of you!" Despite the raise of his voice, Hiccup was calm, there was no anger in his voice at all."Ren, you seem upset and angry. Mind telling us why?"

Ren growled under his breath and mumbled something no one heard. He turned his back to everyone and settled his head in one of his hands.

"Speake up, please Ren. We want to help you."

Ren sighed and released a big breath of air. He turned to face everyone."Ask her." He pointed to Eria who was looking into the sea.

"Oh, so it's relationship issues, I don't-OW!" Ander elbowed Davin hard under his ribs to shut him up.

Hiccup looked at her."Eria what is he not telling us?"

Siv nervously fiddled with her hair before speaking for her friend."She's pregnant.."

"What?!"

Ren shot his head up and glared at Eria's back."Oh so she knew before I did?!" He shot his hand at Siv."I am the father, don't ya think I should've know first?"

Hiccup stood up and stepped in between the two."Wait, hold on. This is a lot for us to take in as well. First off Ren you should be happy."

"Happy? She is putting herself in big danger by going with us!" Ren stood up to face Hiccup."Caresor doesn't even know."

"How long have you been pregnant?" Hiccup asked her, as he used on hand to hold Ren back.

Eria looked from Siv, to the sea, and then to Hiccup."Two months."

"Wow, those two have been busy." Davin said dumbfounded, he recieved another elbow to the ribs. Ander shook his head and stepped forward.

"Eria if you've know for this long you should have told, that includes you two Siv." Ander guided Ren back to where he had been sitting.

Ander shook his head, he was now a little frustrated."Eria you should have told us. You could've stayed on the island. I can understand why Ren is upset."

"This is why I didn't tell you guys. If you found out before we left you surely would have made me stay on the island instead of coming to fight with all of you." Eria looked to Ren who was slouching against the side of the boat."I am sorry Ren, I just couldn't tell you because I was scared of how you would react."

Ren lifted his head."Reacted? I would have been happy if ya told me when you found out."

"We all are greatful for your baby, but this might change the plan for when Drago attacks." Hiccup said as he sat down." We will have to keep you out of harms way.

"Nothing will happen to ya." Ren scooted over to Eria and hugged her, his way of saying he was sorry."I promise."

Davin yawned and shuttered at the sight. He never had thought of being with anyone, mainly because he woulf be distracted from his wild life.

"I am gonna get some sleep." He pulled out a fur blanket from his bag and wrapped it up in a ball to use as a pillow. It was hotter than he thought it was going to be.

"Yes, good idea Davin. Everyone grab something to eat and get some sleep, I will stay up to steer the ship in the right directions." Hiccup stood up and went to where Ander had been standing and steering.

"Sounds good, just wake me up when we arrive or when you need some sleep." Ren said as he tucked himself away with his fur blanket.

"Sounds good." Hiccup said. His eyes met Toothless'."You too bud, you need rest."

The black dragon protested by sitting up and walking next to his rider. He puffed out air in Hiccup's face along with his protest.

Hiccup chuckled."Alright fine."

As everyone was taken over by sleep, except those two, hours passed fast. Faster than Hiccup had thought, it seemed to be lunch time not that long ago.

The sun was now vanishing over the horizon and the moon had creeped it's way up in the night sky, along with the stars.

Toothless' ears perked up and he sniffed the air. Then he set his eyes in the distance. A low growl came from him and he quickly got on all fours.

"Woah. Easy..." Hiccup trailed off after he yawned loudly. He rubbed his eyes from some of his sleep he managed to get."What are you doing?" He asked his dragon.

Toothless growled again before sitting down.

"Uhm, Hiccup." A voice came from behind the man. Hiccup jumped from the voice being completely out of no where.

He spun around to see Ander making his way to his feet and pointing out into the distance."That is an island."

Hiccup's gaze followed Ander's finger and spotted the island."Berk." He said, noticing the large pillars with fire on them in the water.

Ander nodded."Should I wake the others?"

"No. We don't want to create much noise or be spotted." Hiccup went to the steering oar. I'll bring us to the back of the island and us two and Toothless with go in and find the cove to set up the camp. Then we will come wake up the others."

"Right, good plan."

Hiccup went and stood beside the black dragon. He placed his hand on his head and felt the small growls Toothless had been holding back. Slowly he scratched his head.

"I know bud. I don't believe we are back either."


	4. chapter 4

**For all of you that have been wondering. In this story Siv and Hiccup have a very strong friendship, but they are going to keep it like that. This will have a very strong Hiccup x Astrid relationship.**

 **Disclaimer-I dont own HTTYD**

 **Now to the story!**

The sun managed to sneak through all of the tree branches and trees. Everyone was up and on group had gone to town while the others stayed to hide the camp.

Hiccup's heart had been beat fast since he woke up, which was well over and hour ago.

"So have you figured out when or how you are going to confront your father?" Siv asked as she entered the cove with a large basket of fish for Toothless. Davin was behind her carrying fire wood.

Hiccup had been washing up in the small pond that lay in the middle of the cove. His shirt was being dried on a nearby rock while his armor was stacked nealty next to it on the ground.

"No." He said before scrubbing his face."It's harder than you think to do this."

"Hiccup I don't think anyone ever said it was easy!" Davin hollered, he laughed to himself after.

Hiccups smirked to himself as he grabbed a bar of soap and started to scrub his face a bit with it.

"Who knows how much they have changed Hiccup." Siv said as she pushed over the basket for Toothless to dig into."You father could accept you, or he could banish you and send you away."

Hiccup had now gotton away from the bond and was slipping his shirt back on along with his armor."I am scared about both outcomes." He stated.

Davin hopped onto of a large rock and crouched down on it, he pulled out a black flat stone from one of his pouches and his dagger. He began to slowly sharpen it."Why?"

Siv turned to him and nodded."I agree with Davin, for once, why are yo scared about your father accepting you?"

"Because I just am, don't question it." Hiccup strapped on his belt and shoulder armor along with his back piece. He locked some other straps and buckles in place before grabbing his helmet and his fire sword, placing it firmly in it's holder, on his thigh."I am going to the village now. Davin, get yourself cleaned up before coming, Siv stay here and make sure Toothless and the camp are hidden."

With that, he put on his helmet and started to climb the rocks. He stopped and starred for a few seconds at the old shield that was still lodged in between the crack. He shook his head of the memories and leaped over it.

"Wait! I have to clean myself with her here?!" Davin hollered, only to get a few small pebbles thrown at him.

Siv glared and shook her head at him."Do you really think I would look?"

Davin opened his mouth to speak, but shut it when he realized her point.

XXX

"What are we supposed to do again?" Ren asked looking around at all the houses and weapons.

They had been wandering around the village for over a hour, they received strange looks from everyone they had passed, mainly the adults.

Occasionaly they would be greeted by and elderly, and they would respectfully say thanks back.

Ander rolled his eyes."Finding the weak and strong spots of the village." He narrowed his eyes on a group of individules in the distance that looked to be sparring each other on a clear area of grass. Well there was a weapons rack and some sheep walking by.

"Oh right." Ren said. He looked to his friend who was off in another land."What are ya looking at?"

Ander shook his head."Those people over there. Looks like they are fighters for whatever threats this place has."

"Dragon attacks." Eria corrected him.

Ren shrugged."So? I am sure everyone here is a fighter."

"That's not my point. I am saying that we should go and ask them about this place." Ander didn't wait for a response, as he was already walking towards them.

"Ya know, I hate it when Hiccup puts him in charge." Ren mumbled to his grilfriend, who only giggled at his comment.

Ander was obviously the first one to reach the group. He had his arms at his sides, trying to look like a gentleman, which was far from him."Excuse me." He interrupted their sparring and gained their attention quickly.

"Who are you?" A relatively short man spat at him, mace in hand.

Ander held out his hand."I am Ander, this Eria and Ren." He gestured to the two approaching figures."You are?"

The man raised and eyebrow and shook his hand as he looked back at the others behind him."Names Snotlout, that is Astrid, Fishlegs, and the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut."

Ren leaned in close to Ander."What kinda name is Snotlout?" Unfortunately he couldn't speak quiet.

"Ha! That's what we thought too!" Tuffnut shouted.

"Hey! Don't mess with me or my name." Snotlout demanded lifting up his mace and glaring at Tuffnut. Astrid slammed her fist into his shoulder and stepped forward.

"Sorry for that, he isn't the person to talk to. What can we help you with?"

"We are new here and we were wondering if you could tell us the basics of this place." Eria stepped in, mainly because she saw the irritation in Ander's face.

Astrid cocked an eyebrow."Basics? The only things to know is we are like every other village. We train and fight the dragons that try to raid us."

Eria frowned a bit. That wasn't the answer she wanted." Is that all you guys do?"

"Nah." Tuffnut cut in."We do lots of other things like make sharp and dangerous weapons, play tricks, mess with the sheep, and we love our boar pit."

"Best place to hang if you ask me." Ruffnut added.

"Right." Ren said, saying the word very slowly to show his doubt and confusion.

"If there a problem _Ren_?" Snotlout spat raising his mace once more as if to threaten the older man.

Ren smirked as he examined the mace. He was a weapon expert and could easily find the weak points of any weapon."Your weapon of choice is a mace? May I?" He held out his hand to examie it. Snotlout awkwardly gave it to him.

"Hm. Pretty heavy, doesn't seem to have any balance point. Handle is wore, scratches and cracks are causing it to splinter. Good for hitting large and slow targets, but smaller and faster targets are your biggest enemy when wielding this weapon. A sword would suit you better." Ren held out the weapon with a smile.

Snotlout glared and snatched his weapon back."Oh yeah? Well take out your sword and lets see about that!"

Ren took a step forward, only to have Ander's arm stop him.

"We aren't here to cause any trouble." He growled under his breath. Of course, Ander's threats could never stop Ren from doing anything stupid.

"Come on you gotta let me have some fun." Ren pushed past the arm and drew one of his half swords. They were pretty much long daggers."Let's dance."

Snotlout lunged forward with a battle cry, he swung twice and Ren easily avoided it. Ren ducked down low as the mace swung above his head. He slammed the handle into the younger mans side, causing him to roar in anger.

"Eria, I am not getting in trouble for this." Ander said crossing his arms. He scrunched up his brows.

Eria laughed quietly."Oh please..." She paused to think before saying anything else. She leaned in close and whispered so only Ander could hear."I am sure Hiccup would've known this would happen."

A loud cringe noise came from the young adults as Snotlout was swiped right off of his feet.

"He is one good fighter." Fishlegs said. The others nodded in agreement."How long are you guys staying here?"

Ander tensed a bit, he didn't know."Uhm, Eria?"

"We have no idea how long." She quickly said for him.

Astrid folded her arms."Pretty impressive. How many others are with you?"

"Six of us total." Ander answered."We are all good fighters, mainly Ren, I, and another fellow with us."

"Nice. If you want Fishlegs and I will show you around, I will leave the twins here to watch over the two. Just to make sure things don't get bloody."

"That'd be great." Eria said smiling.

XXX

Hiccup stood before the old forge he had worked in for nearly fifteen years of his life. Nothing seemed to have changed since he had been gone, or missing.

His mask was down and people gave him looks, when he first entered the village."Okay, I can do this." He said quietly and he entered the forge and looked around.

Yup, everything was the same. He looked around and found a large stash of weapons, it looked to be covering up something.

Hiccup scanned the area and noticed that there was a wooden handle. The more he looked at it, the more everything made sense, he eventually made out the outline of a door, but then one thing lead to another. This was his old room in the forge.

He stepped over the weapons as quietly as he could and started to move all of them out of his way so he could get into the room. He dropped a few and they made a loud clanging noise. He froze and waited for someone to find him back there.

Luckily, no one came. He continued to remove the swords and shields until he coule see the full door.

Hiccup grabbed the handle and took a deep breath."He goes nothing." He pushed forward and the door opened. He was greeted with a few cobwebs sticking to his mask

As he looked around he noticed that nothing had change. All of his papers and notes were all still in their places where still in place, all except for his notebook, which is now attached to his forearm armor.

"Wow." He said as he noticed his old helmet laying on the middle of the table."It's untouched." He whispered.

"Been waiting for someone to come back." A voice from behind said, Hiccup didn't jump or flinch. He simply turned smoothly to face the male.

Gobber stood before him, with a smile."Who are ye?"

Hiccup had shuffled out of the room and was up against a wall. His breathing got faster and his mind went blank."Uhm. I am, Hydren."

Slowly, Hiccup the door and made his way away from it trying to think of a way out.

"Well Hydren, can I help you with something?" Gobber asked raising and eyebrow?

Hiccup shook his head."No, I am fine." He turned and started to leave.

Gobber laughed and shook his head."Come back here!"

Heart still beating fast, Hiccup turned on his heel and went back in by the door where Gobber still was standing.

"Take of your helmet...Hiccup." Gobber smirked.

Hiccup froze and realized his mistake immediately. There was no hiding it from the man who practically raised him. He obeyed and slipped the helemt off, looking at him with an emotional face.

"You really think you could slip by me?" Gobber asked as he embraced the man in a hug."I've missed you."

Hiccup pulled away from the hug and scratched his head."How did you know?"

"Well, the way ye walk, no one has ever known about that room except ye father, and even though ye voice is muffled by that helmet, can't hide it from me." Gobber looked out to make sure no one was coming."Where have ye been?"

Hiccup shook his hands."Long story. I will explain later if I get the chance. Gobber-"

"I won't tell your father."

"Thanks."

Gobber chuckled."So where have ye been?"

Hiccup sighed."Like I said, it's a long story. My friends and I are here for some business."

"What kinda of business?"

"Gobber please, not now. I need to find my friends, just to make sure they aren't getting into trouble."

"Hehe, alright. I understand that all will be revealed when you want to tell?"

Hiccup nodded as he slipped his helment back on."Yes. Don't tell my father." He said, walking away.

XXX

"Ren!" Ander shouted. They had been getting back after about thirty minutes of getting to know all about Berk and it's people. They had also stumbled across Siv and Davin wandering the village.

There was a swarm of people around his friends, Snotlout was swaying on the sidelines with a blood nose. His mace was firmly dug into the dirt.

Ren was standing in the middle, facing another man."Let's see what you got old man!" He hissed, a smile on his face from joy of fighting.

Davin sprinted after Ander, with the other two close behind."Why would you leave him alone, even I know not to do that!"

"Shut up Davin!" Ander sprinted to the group and pushed everyone aside to get through.

Astrid strolled over to Snotlout with a smirk."Look who got proved wrong, _again._ "

He glared at here and wiped his nose."He just got lucky this time."

"Snotlout, I don't think it was luck." Tuffnut said.

Ruffnut laughed and added to it."You're just bad!"

Snotlout's face turned a deep red, anger building up in him.

Ren had both daggers drawn and ready to attack."Ren!" Ander lunged forward, he stumbled a bit and nearly took out his friend. He grabbed the two daggers and disarmed the man.

"Easy!" Ander shot his hands up between the two men and urged the other man to put down his weapon.

Ren groaned." You have to ruin everything don't you!" He threw his hands up before grabbing his daggers and slipping them back in their holders.

"That's enough folks! No more fighting with him!" Davin shouted as Ander pushed Ren out of the crowd and behind a nearby post.

"What the Hel is wrong with you?" He grabbed the front of Ren's shirt and slammed him against the pole."May I remind you we have business to do, we can not mess around."

"Woah." Ren shuffled away from Ander." You know I need to have some fun."

Ander rolled his eyes and let go of his shirt."No more, you hear me? Next time I won't just push you up against a pole. Start acting like yourself and not like Davin. Lets go."

"Okay...Jeez."

XXX

"Eria! Siv!" Hiccup shouted as he saw his friends near the disapating crowd. He deepened his voice when he shouted, just to make sure no one would reconize his voice like Gobber did.

Both looked back and waved. He jogged over to them."Where's the others?"

"Well, Davin and is making friends and Ander went to talk with Ren because he started a fighting tournament I guess, he beat that cocky kid. I believe his name is Snotlout or something." Eria said.

Hiccup froze as he look to where Davin was standing. He was talking with the twins and Fishlegs, while Snotlout was still red and glaring at the ground. Astrid saw him and started to walk over to them.

"Oh no." He said under his breath. His heart rate rose.

He noticed how much they have changed, mainly Astrid. She had a more defined body shape. She wore her hair in a braid and had her fur boots and a fur hood.

"More of your friends I assume?" She said gesturing back to Davin and Siv.

"Yes, this is Siv and over there is Davin." Eria answered. She looked to Hiccup who seemed to be frozen stiff.

Astrid looked him up and down, hand on her hip and her axe over her shoulder."Who's this?"

"Uhm." Eria nervously glanced to Siv who shrugged.

"Hydren." Hiccuo finally spoke, but in his deep disguise voice."Guess you could say leader of our group."

"What brings you here?" Astrid asked.

Hiccup shrugged." Just here to visit, haven't been in this area before."

"Well theres not much to us." Fishlegs said."We defend our home from the dragon raids."

"Yeah I knew that." He said under his breath."Well, we best be getting back to our place, I am hungry, how about you guys?"

Davin swung his arms around Hiccup's and Siv's shoulders."Definitely! Could go for some nice fish right about now."

"Us too." Ren said as he and Ander joined the group.

"Well I suppose we should get lunch too. See you around." Astrid turned along with Fishlegs. The other quickly turned and started away from the village.

Hiccup looked back, and caught a glimpse of Astrid looking at them. She slowly looked away. Hiccup sighed and shook his head."That was close."


	5. chapter 5

**Let me explains something before we get into the story. For last chapter I sorta rushed Gobber finding out it was Hiccup, my reasons for how he found out are in the chapter. I did this because he will be the only person to help Hiccup get around the village without revealing himself yet.**

 **Also he will help Hiccup get the confidence to show himself to his father.**

The next sun hadn't even rose over Berk yet and the young adult outcast had got up early.

Hiccup had got up and geared up to head in early to the village, leaving the others to sleep peacefully after the long night they had of gathering wood and fish.

He stolled through the village, occationaly saying hi to everyone who was up, it was only a few people.

Hiccup made his way down back to the forge, where Gobber was working early as usual. To him Gobber hasn't changed since he left.

In fact Gobber seems a little softer and not as strict as he used to be.

"Didn't think ye would be up this early, don't think many people are usually up at this time." The blonde man stated. He had begun to sharpen a sword on the old grinder.

Hiccup shrugged and walked to be beside Gobber. He crossed his arms and stared at the sword as it began to look sharper and sharper.

"It's a natural thing for me, mainly me, my companions aren't excatly early birds on other islands."

"Understandable. Ye really have changed over the years, yer certainly taller and stronger."

Hiccup took his helmet off and held it firmly by his side."A choice I made, like coming back here. You seemed to have changed over the years. Your getting a little lazy." He grabbed Gobber's arm and lifted it up more to fix the angle of the blade.

Gobber sighed."That happens when you live the same life over and over again. Same old routine and days, well mostly."

"Still not a reason to get lazy on your work." Hiccup joked.

Gobber smiled, he took the long sword off of the grinder and placed it up on the shelf."I am gettin..."

A loud crack and wood splintering erupted the blonde male. Both shot their heads towards the door and waited in silence for another which came shortly after.

The smell of smoke was growing.

"What was that?" Hiccup asked as he slipped his head back into the metal mask. He shuffled across the ground and to one of the windows.

He saw nothing, but still smelled the smoke.

"Maybe we should-"

 _BOOM!_

A red hot fire ball slammed right into the dirt that sat infront of the forge. Hiccup tumbled backwards, landing on a few buckets.

"Hiccup!" Gobber hissed quietly as he lifted the boy back up to his feet. They both went to the window and saw dragons.

"Oh gods!"

"Aw it ain't nothin, just another dragon attack. I'll alert the villagers." Gobber quickly switched to his sword hand and then hussled out of the forge with a battle cry.

Hiccup leaned over the wooden counter too get a better look at the dragons, to make sure his eyes were not decieving him."Oh no, Gobber!"

The dragons had numbers and six of them were reinforced with metal armor, from what Hiccup could make out with the little light he had from the early morning.

Gobber was quick for his size, hussling to every cabin and home to warn people of an on coming dragon raid.

Nearly every viking on Berk was up and out of their homes the second they heard the word 'dragon'. Most of them were not even properly dressed for the day.

Hiccup leaped out of the window into the chaos. Buildings and trees had been lit on fire from the burning debris and dragon fire balls that had been blown into the ground.

"This is too early." He said to himself as he took off sprinting, hoping to find Gobber or at least one of his companions.

XX

"Arm the catapults!" Gobber shouted as he made his way down the dirt streets."Don't let these bloody dragons take our sheep!"

"Gobber!" A deep voice shout through the loud cracks and screams.

Gobber spun around to face a man taller than him. He had a brown fur cape that hug low to the ground off of his shoulders.

His long beard and hair slowly moved in the slight wind they had and his helmet sat firmly on his head. A rough looking hammer rested in the palm of his hand, ready to strike.

"Stoick." Gobber nodded and turned back to the chaos.

"What have we got?" The chief asked as he slammed his hammer into the neck of a zippleback.

Gobber swung his sword violently in the air as he answered."Oh ye know, the same old dragons. Two monsterous nightmares are attacking the southern part of the village and-"

"Armored dragons!" A viking shouted from behind. He took cover just in time to avoid the deadly blast shot at him.

"Armored dragons?" Stoick cocked his head and looked towards the dragons their fellow viking was talking about."What in the name of Odin's beard!"

Gobber stopped for a second to catch his breath.

"Alright, we will talk about this later. Gobber you and four others go take care of the monsterous nightmares on the southern side and start firing the catapults at them." He looked around."Everyone else, focus on the armored dragons.

He pointed his hammer at the shining dragons and charged with a battle cry, along with everyone else.

Gobber looked around at his choices, with quick thinking he chose his people."Ah, ah, you three, Tuffnut and Snotlout come with me."

Snotlout stopped dead in his tracks, he turned around with a pale face. "Uhm what now?"

"You heard the man! We are finally gonna get to battle the dangeroua dragons!" Tuffnut started to push Snotlout forward, but the male refused and dugged his feet into the ground.

"Maybe another time, I- I am feeling a bit sick today." He fake coughed to try and prove his lie.

"Stop being such a baby!" Ruffnut shouted with a laugh."I'd gladly take your place."

"Really? Great how about we sw-"

Gobber stuffed Snotlouts mouth with a rag and pulled him along with his good hand."You are going to thank me later. Maybe you'll learn a lesson your too in your fight."

"Or maybe he'll end up as dragon food." Tuffnut laughed at his own joke, only making Snotlout angrier.

He spat out the rag and pulled his weapon up to his chest."Shut up! I'll show you who's boss!" With a cry, he rushed forward towards the part where the monsterous nightmares were attacking.

"Ruffnut and Fishlegs, with me." Astrid said calmly. She raised her battle axe in the direction of the armored dragons."Stay together and attack from behind them. It looks like it's the best strategy, if you attack the front you'll most likely get hit, hard."

"But that's the fun of it." Ruffnut mumbled.

"I definitely disagree Ruffnut." Fishlegs held his weapon close to his chest as they approached a huddle of vikings waiting to attack the dragons.

"Astrid, glad you could make it." Stoick said as he kept his eye on the dragons. Studying new dragons before attacking was a new strategy they had.

"Always here to help."

"You, Fishlegs, Ruffnut and two others go for the group of two over there. We'll take care of these four."

"Right, c'mon."

XX

Hiccup kept low to the ground as he watched the armored dragons blow holes in the huts and ransack the village.

He spotted Fishlegs, Ruffnut, and one other viking going after the farthest one. They didn't seem to get any success full strikes in, they were unpatient.

His patience was never ending for when he'll strike, or in this case attempt to make them flee.

He'd never hurt a dragon in any case, well if his friends life are at risk, he will take it. This became a rule back at Caresor's village way back after a year of living there. It has stuck with the group since.

"Why are you attacking so early in the game?" Hiccup said to himself. Drago attacking now was very odd, especially since it was only a few of his armored dragons.

From his knowledge, when he was held prisoner for Drago, Hiccup had seen excatly how he attacked. All forces in and dominate with one rush and everything they had.

"Hey." A hand grabbed his shoulder.

Hiccup snapped out of his thoughts and grabbed the persons arm, twisting it around and dragging them to the ground, placing their arm firmly on their back.

"Ow! Hiccup, it's me!"

The man looked over the downed man's shoulder and reconized his face. Hiccup laughed and let go, helping the man to his feet.

"It's Hydren when we are in the village, remember? Also what are you doing out here, you should have stayed at the camp." Hiccup turned back to the dragons.

"I woke up and saw you gone, so I came to the village to find you." Ren looked at the dragons and narrowed his eyes." Are those-"

"Yes, Drago's dragons. I have no Idea why they are here."

"Well lets make them leave." Ren smashed his fist against his palm.

"No, you need to get back to the camp and make sure that Toothless doesn't get involved in this." Hiccup's voice was low, but commanding.

"What?"

"You heard me."

Ren groaned and got up from his spot."Fine, but next time I'm staying."

Hiccup started to wave his hand at him, in a 'shoo shoo' manner.

"Yeah, yeah I'm going." He kept low, but nearly sprinted out of sight.

"Alright." Hiccup watched for a few more seconds. He waited until the dragon turned around, he would have a better chance to face it instead of sneaking up on it.

From his experience of finding new and hostile dragons, facing them was always the best way.

"Now." Hiccup saw his shot and took it. He hopped over the wagon and headed towards it.

Unfortunately out of the corner of his eye he saw a quick moving figure moving faster than Hiccup himself.

It was a woman, screaming a battle cry and swinging a large battle axe crazily in the air.

Hiccup reconized her as the one and only, Astrid Hofferson.

Nothing really changed about her. She still wass fearless, tough, and had that same glare on her face she always did. Never once did Hiccup see her smile, only when he showed her his huge secret.

The secret that got out when Toothless attempted to save his rider from the monsterous nightmare in the ring.

He had to admit, he felt bad for leaving without a goodbye note. He coule have sworn that a friendship was building from the moment he showed her his dragon.

 _To late to change anything._ Hiccup thought, clearing his mind.

"Wait!" He reached out and sped up, but she didn't hear him. Yet if she heard him, she most likely would not stop.

Astrid slammed her axe right into the side of the dragon's armor. A dent was left and a loud clang was produced, but that was all.

In response to her failed attempted to harm the dragon, it swung around violently, knocking Astrid off of her feet. The dragon roared and ripped the axe right out of her hand.

Without hesitation, Hiccup threw himself in between her and the dragon.

He held out his hand to the dragon. His other was gripping his sword firmly. "Stop."

Astrid cocked her head at the strange man. He was attempting to touch a dragon peacefully, that or he was trying to get himself killed.

"What are doing?!" Astrid shouted as she recovered herself.

"Don't move." Hiccup said in the deep voice. His hand got closer and closer to the dragons snout.

The dragon took a big wiff of his hand and growled in response. It swung left and nearly took out Hiccup.

"I'm getting my axe back!" Astrid shoved herself past the man and charged towards the dragon.

"Wait!" Hiccup ignited his fire sword and went after her.

Astrid has no thought in these moments of potential glory. Her stubborness allows herself to get in harms way and she definately will never fight without her axe or a weapon. Although, the stubborness in any viking can be very great.

Hiccup stayed a few feet behind the viking, allowing himself to scout for a hiding spot, incase the dragon decided to go full blazing fire balls at them.

Astrid was up ahead, running towards her axe that had been thrown into a cabin nearby.

From Hiccup's view, the dragon was focused on her and destroying the village. It slowly turned around and spotted the young adult.

"Oh no!" Hiccup whispered. He took off in a sprint as the beast landed and started to race towards Astrid on foot.

Astrid used all of her strength in an attempt to pull her axe from the splintering boards, she only managed to move it around a centimenter before she felt a pair of stong arms wrap around her, tackling her, keeping her from being harmed.

The dragon slammed into the cabin, cracking the wood more.

Hiccup stood up quickly while lifting up Astrid and pretty much dragging her around a corner to get her out of the way.

"Stay." Hiccup said sternly.

He tried to help her to her feet, but she pushed him away and helped herself up.

"Why did you do that?!" Astrid complained as they both looked around the corner.

Hiccup gripping his sword firmly as the beast rammed the building again, shaking the whole foundation.

"Shush!" He said with a figure to his mask to get it across her. He looked back around the corner and gasped at the sight.

Unable to avoid the blow, Hiccup was tossed backwards. The dragon had hit his helmet with it's rocky tail, knocking him out instantly and sending him slammimg into Astrid, which caused her to hit her head hard on the wooden wall.

Slowly Astrid's vision darkened, and the darkness took over her and she fell fast sleep.


	6. chapter 6

**I just wanna say...O.M.G! I watched the new How To Train Your Dragon 3 trailer a couple of days ago and I am freakin out. I cannot wait for it to come out!** **I dont wanna spoil it for people who havent watched it yet, so if you havent seen it yet I highly recommend you look it up on youtube.**

Hiccup's eyes fluttered open, his eyes met a bright beam of the suns light hitting him in the face. He was warm and felt tired, even though he had been out.

"Hiccup?" The voice seemed to echo through his mind and slowly fade out.

His hands moved to his face to feel for the throbbing part that hurt. He flinched when his hand brushed over a small bump on his head.

"Hiccup you alright?" The voice didn't echo as bad, it sounded more clear.

Hiccup rubbed one of his eyes and began to push himself upright. He sat so the sun didn't blind him.

He looked around and saw faces staring at him, his friends. Next to him was Eria with her herbs, Ren was crouching beside the man as well, he was the one who had been calling his name. Siv and Davin stood by Ander who was leaning on a tree.

He looked around and saw that he was in the cove. Toothless looked to be watching from a far distance, he had been forced to stay away from Hiccup while he rested.

"You okay?" Ren asked again.

Hiccup nodded, yawned and attempted to use a rock to stand up. Instead he nearly tumbled backwards and flinched from a small pain in his head.

"Easy." Ren grabbed Hiccup's right arm and pulled him to his feet.

"I should've been more careful." Hiccup looked at his body and noticed he was only wearing cloth clothes. He was stripped from his armor.

Siv stepped forward with his leather gear folded neatly in a pile on her hands. She held it out for him and he gladly took. it.

"Yeah your luckly I wasn't far. I saw that dragon slam into your head." Ren said smirking.

Hiccup raised an eyebrow."Not surprising, how long was I asleep?"

"A day, we decided to let you rest. You didn't miss much after the dragon attack uesterday." Eria added. She stirred herbs into a hot cup of water."Here."

Hiccup hesitated when he remember being next to Astrid before he was knocked out. If she wasn't here, then someone probably, eventually found her.

He looked at Ren."What happened to Astrid? The blonde who should have been near me."

Ren raise a brow." Several villagers found her after I grabbed you, she was taken to a hut on the cliff. She should be okay, from all the talk I heard."

 _Good._ Hiccup thought.

Eria handed the cup to Hiccup in exchange for his gear, which she placed on the ground."That'll take some of the pain away until you are heeled."

"Great." Hiccup took a sip and looked down at his clothes. He frowned, he was missing his favorite and most important peice."Where's my helmet?"

Ren bit his lip and scratched his head."When the dragon's tail knocked you out, the helmet took all the force and it was knocked off. The dragon attempted to hit you a second time, but it's hit slammed down on your mask..." He held out the remains of the dragon helmet.

It looked as if a metal spear with a red hot tip had pierced it several times. The front was competely gone, the edges of the hole had bent around and were sharp little daggers.

The right lower half wasn't evem there, it was broken off.

Hiccup placed the cup down and took the. mask from Ren and stared at it. He slowly brushed his hand across it and sighed.

"You could use a hood." Davin suggested.

Hiccup shook his head." No, this mask is the only thing I want to cover my face with, but It's fine. I have a way to get it fixed."

"Okay, uhm, how will you go to the village?" Siv asked.

"That's easy." Ander took a few steps forward, his arms were crossed."He won't."

"Excatly." Hiccup smiled.

Ren cocked his head."What?"

"Davin. Do you remember seeing the forge the second day we were here?" Hiccup asked his companion.

"Uhm, yeah I think so...Why?"

Hiccup held out the mask to him."Take this to the man, he should have blond hair and a missing hand and leg, tell him to fix it, and make sue you tell him it's for Hiccup. He'll understand."

Davin took the mask without question and began to jog to the other side of the cove.

"Why did you send him?" Ren asked.

"Because-" Hiccup flinched again from a sharp pain in his head."You are reckless, and I am sure you would all like to be in this discussion about the armored dragons."

"They were Drago's weren't they?" Ren asked to make sure he had the correct answer.

"Yes."

"Are you sure, they could be anyones dragons." Siv stated

Hiccup nodded."I attempted to tame one, it reckonized my scent, the reason it tried to kill me."

"Why the Hel is Drago's bloodthristy dragon's doing out here? He shouldn't be here for a few weeks now." Ander asked, his facial expression stayed the same.

Hiccup shrugged."He must found a new tactic. Berl has frequent dragon attacks, usually in the early morning. He might slowly send in more dragons to attack Berk and do more damage. He wants to weaken Berk."

"But the real question is, when will his full army reach Berk?" Eria said as she packed away her herbs.

"It will most likely happen when we least expect it."

"Hiccup how are we gonna stop him?" Ren asked. This question had been running through his mind since they set foot on Berk.

All eyes were on him.

"I don't know."

Ren stood upstraight."We have one dragon, that can do a lot of damage, but it won't be enough people to fight Drago's men. We cannot fight off all of those men. The catapults will mlst likely be destroyed by the dragons. Eria is pregnant, we are one warrior down."

"Ren-"

"No Hiccup, you know I am right. We barely have a chance. Please tell me you have had this all planned out."

Everyone was confused as to where this random outburst came, especially since it was from Ren. The all mighty Ren was now full of fear?

"What-"

"Ren enough!" Hiccup rose his voice to be slightly louder than normal. He stared down his friend till he looked away."I have my plans, don't worry."

"Fine." Ren shot a glare at Hiccup before turning and taking off towards the village.

"Ren!" Ander shouted. He started after him, but Hiccup grabbed his shoulder to stop him.

"Let him go, he'll end up getting in some to trouble, hopefully it will teach him." He said.

Ander watched as his friend disapeered over the rock and into the forest above.

"So what are we going to do?" Siv broke the short silence."We don't know when Drago will attack, what do we have to do?"

Ander and Eria nodded in agreement.

Hiccup thought for a moment before coming up with an idea."We will probably be here for a while so you four will spend most of our time in the village, helping them out and slowly give them tips on surviving better against the dragons."

"What about you?"

He frowned."I will be getting closer to my father...Eventually I will reveal myself to him, hopefully before Drago's big attack." He shifted uncomfortably."I want it to be soon just to get it over with, but I am too scared to see his reaction."

Siv chuckled and put an arm around Hiccup to show her support."We are with you all the way, no matter what happens."

"Yeah, we stick together." Ander added.

"I know." Hiccup sighed and glanced at Toothless and smirked."You guys can go to town if you want. I am gonna rest some more, get some excersize in, and tonight I will take Toothless for a flight."

"I think I wi stay for that excersize session." Ander said cooly with his arms crossed.

Siv smiled."Alright, just don't spar, c'mon Eria."

XX

"Report?"

The man dressed in black wolf fur stood with confidence and a smile on his face, this time the news was good.

"Word is that they are on Berk." He stated pulling out a note and handed it forward. '"Hiccup was hurt from a dragon."

"Good." His masters voice was calm, but deep and raspy."What about his little dragon friend, any sign of him ont he island?"

"No, but we are sure the dragon is hidden."

The wolf skin wearing man watched as his master turned to looked at the village they were stationed at. His eyes followed and stared at the man several of his men were dragging towards them.

"Caresor." The words came out with a horrible rasp."Been a long time."

The chief was beaten and bruised to the bone from attempting to fight off the men raiding and destroying his home and village.

"W-What do you want?" Caresor's words were weak just like him, took everything he had to lift his head to look at Drago's scar filled face.

"Why are Hiccup and his friends at Berk, old friend?" Drago glared down at the weakling.

"You k-know why." Caresor lowered his head."To protect it from your army."

Laughter filled the air, it was horrible to hear, especially the forced laughs.

"Him and what army!?" A man shouted from the crowd.

Caresor grunted as a sharp pain shot through his whole body."He doesn't need...Need an army. He ail defend Berk by himself. H-he will finish what you started."

The laugher stopped. Drago snarled and lifted Caresor up by his shoulder, staring him dead in the eyes.

"Hiccup will be slaughtered along with his pethetic friends!" Drago slammed the cheif, face first into the beaches rough sand."I will come for you next." He growled.

"Gather the men on the ships, we are setting sail!" Drago shouted. Almost immediately everyone stopped what they were doing and headed for the ships.

"Leave him!" He shouted when two men were going to pick up Caresor."Wolf!"

"Yes sir?" The man dressed in the black wolf fur answered.

Drago looked out towards the sea."Gather your two ships of men, I want you to pay a visit to Berk."

"An attack?"

"Destroy what you can."

The man nodded."Are we taking dragons?"

Drago looked at him." No. You have your orders, now go."

"Yes sir!" He shouted as he took off towards his ship."Head to Berk, we get to cause a little mayham!"


	7. Taken

"So Hiccup, about earlier." Ander started as he got into a push up position. It was nearly daily thing for him to excersize, at any time.

Hiccup was looking over his map with Toothless sitting next to him eating a basket off freshy caught fish."Yeah?" He glanced at his friend.

"You told Davin that this man named Gobber new who the mask was for. Did you tell him?"

"Actually no, he figured it out, which amazed me. I would have thought years of bulking up and using a deeper voice would help me hide from everyone, but I guess not."

"Who is he anyway?"

Hiccup began to look at the map he made for Berk all those years ago, when he wandered the woods."Guess you could say my care taker back in the day."

Ander swtiched to doing cruches."What?"

"Well...My father was always so busy with his work, protecting the village from dragon attacks, and trying to find the dragon island. Gobber was always there for me, mainly because I worked in his forge."

"Makes sense for him to reckonise you."

Toothless finished what was left of his fish and began to nudge at his saddle, slowly pushing it towards Hiccup.

"Aw bud, you know we can't fly during the day. Later bud." He got closer to his map.

"Okay, so I just remember that Berk is pretty much closed off on all sides except where we docked and the main docks in the village." Hiccup pointed to the map."If Drago's men attempted to enter from anywhere but these two then. they would have to climb high hills to get over."

Ander stopped his excersize and stood up to look over the map as well."They could ride their dragon's to get over."

Hiccup shook his head."They only use the dragons for destruction, never once have they attempted to ride them, only Drago is brave enough to get on one."

"Makes sense. Chances are that he will charge right in Berk with them."

Hiccup studied his map and moved a hand to his chin."They won't get over the mountains and hills, they will be forced to go around."

Ander curiously titled his head and eyed his friend."How so?"

"I have a plan."

"Care to share it with me?"

Hiccup continued to stare at his map."You will find out soon enough."

Ander rose his left brow and shrugged."If you say so, but you better have a great one."

"More or less." Hiccup said and sat down on a large stone. He watched his dragon friend pur as he slept, almost hidden in the thick bushes.

Ander read his friends look and understood."You are scared for him, aren't you."

Hiccup sighed. He rested his arms on his chest and began to fiddle with the dirt under his prostetic. There wasn't much to deny.

"You still haven't decided how you will confront him have you?" Ander moved so that he stood infront of Hiccup."We do not have any time to waste, Drago could be here at any minute and we need to let him know about the attack."

"Ander, have you ever had issuez between yourself and your father?" Hiccup asked, not taking his eyes from the ground.

Ander shook his head."No, but I have seen him for over a year."

"That right there is what you don't understand. My father has always been stubborn and probably still is. He finds out that I am alive and when he sees what I have become, there is no way he will accept me. Especially Toothless." His eyes drifted to the sleeping black mass.

"He will order his men to kill Toothless, and as for me...Probably gonna send me away."

"Hiccup-"

"The moment I take my helmet off and show my face I am a dead man!"

Ander stomped his foot on the ground."You do not know that for odin's sake!" He sighed and looked at Hiccup. He looked hurt, mentally."I bet he still cares for you, He may not have a search party out for you, but I have a strong feeling that he wants you to come home."

Ander spat on the ground before turning and walking some feet towards their exit out of the cove."Three days is what I am giving you to show your face to him." He turned back at his friend and smiled."Or I will do it for you, understood?"

Hiccup remained silent, but answered with a nodded.

"I know you are wise and smart, but avoiding family is a bad thing to do. If you need anything I will be with the others anr I will be sure to tell Davin to bring your helmet back here when it is done being repaired."

Ander procceded to head out and soon he wasn't visible to Hiccup's eye.

He sighed." Maybe..."

Hiccup began to collect his map while talking to himself.

"If I do it now or later lots of things will change." He folded the papers neatly and tucked them away in his book that was attached to his leather forearm armor.

"I just over thinking." He frowned. Ander could be right about his father missing him, but who knows.

Hiccup stared his sack of belongings for a moment before rummaging through it. He had various items thwt he brought with. Extra clothes, paper, charcoal pencil, daggers, even a bow an arrow.

The bow was for Davin, he was the best with one and since he didn't bring much he kept his stuff with Hiccup.

He pulled out a thick cloth hood and a scarf. The scarf went around the majority of his face, stopped just above his nose. Then he threw the hood on and procceded to get dressed in his armor.

"Should work for now." After he hid everyones stuff and Toothless, just incase anyone wandered into the cove.

"Don't worry bud, I won't be gone long." Hiccup laughed as his dragon wimpered."And we can't fly, it's too early people will see us."

Toothless sat down with a loud _thump_ and gave a disappointed growl. Hiccup hugged his friend before turning and heading out.

"I promise I won't be long!" He called as he jogged out of the cove.

XX

Davin had been wandering the beaches on Berk. It had been nearly an hour since he dropped Hiccup's helmet at the blacksmith, Gobber.

He had an interest for the oceans and forests, pretty much all of nature.

He could spend his whole life exploring every island if he wanted to, it's one of the main reasons he became friends with Hiccup.

Davin was always Hiccup's first choice when wanting to explore new land and still is. His sharp senses allow him to navigate new islands easily.

Beaches were his favorite, he loves when the sand is super soft against his bare feet.

"Woah." He said looking a head. He squinted a bit to see what caught his eye." What-"

He began to walk faster and eventually jogged to what he was seeing. The closer he got the more alert he was.

The sand had been push up to the side in a triangle form, leading into the water.

Then it hit him once he stood next to it. A large ship had been there.

He leaned down and touched the sand, it was compacted which meant it left not too long ago.

"It's not our ship, or any I have seen hear." Davin said to himself as he got a closer look at the details the ship had left."That's a wolf-Oh no!"

In one swift movement, Davin turned on his heels and took off down the beach.

"Where do you think you are going?" A yell came from beside him. Davin was slammed to the ground.

He glared up at the figure."Black Wolf." He growled. Davin rolled backwards to get back on his feet.

"Good seeing you again." Wolf lunged forward, snatching Davin's arm before he could get out of the way.

Wolf twisted his arm around his back till he heard a cracking noise then a loud pop."Reunion's are the best aren't they? Unfortunatelt this time you will not be allowed to leave."

Davin cried out in pain, but was cut short from Wolf covering his mouth with a rag. He wiggled and attempted to get free, but it only caused him more pain.

"Alright!" Wolf shouted. Soon his came out from the shadows of the forest."Was not hard at all!"

Davin fell to his knees as another wave of pain hit him. Wolf kept his hold on his arm and ever so slowly twisted it more

"Get the boat and make sure you get rid of any sign that we were here."

"Yes sir." They said as they scattered and got to work.

Wolf bent down right next to Davin and pointed in the distance. His ship was emerging from behind large rocks.

It was very menacing, since it was painted black.

"See that? It will be your new home." He smiled and brought the injured man to his feet."Now that we have him, attacking tonight will not be any problem!"

Cheers suddenly came from his men as they hoisted their spears into the air in excitement.

Davin was breathing heavily and had not engery to yell for help, especially when since he is far from the village and the cove.

"One of these days...One of these days you will be killed by Hiccup or me." He literally spat in Wolf's face.

"You-" Wolf yanked his arm with all of his strength and Davin shouted in pain once more, this one sounded awful. Wolf then threw him don't face first onto some rocks.

He wiped his face off and glared at the man laying helplessly on the ground."Lock him up, no food or water."

"Yes sir." His firstmate said as he began to lift Davin over his shoulder.

Wolf turned and faced the forest with a smile."Tonight we take Berk for Drago."

 **Sorry for mistakes using phone to write this ...**


	8. chapter 8

As day began to set, night started to overcome the sky with the beautiful stars of the night. Mostly everyone had finished up their chores all except for Hiccup and his friends.

"What do you mean he's gone!?" Hiccup asked furiously. His cheeks were on the verge of becoming red tomatoes. Anger was going to take over soon if no one gave him an answer.

"We looked everyone and he is no where to be seen!" Ander stated as he leaned against a wall." This is why you shouldn't of sent him."

"Keep it down will ya? Children are tryin to sleep." Gobber said. He was about to close up.

They all had gathered in the blacksmiths, knowing that it would be better than in the forest.

"That idiot would have found his way back if he got lost in the forest." Siv took Hiccup's side and took his helmet from him just incase he wad going to try and hit anyone.

"Oh I am sure he couldn't of gone far." Eria said looking down.

Hiccup took a deep breath and shook his temper off." We need to find him. Since night is coming we will search the beaches, docks, and the village tonight then in the morning take our search in land."

"We can try." Ander said.

Siv gave a yawn."I will go back to check on the camp."

Hiccup grabbed her shoulder before she could leave."I already sent Ren."

Suddenly the blacksmith window burst open and a man jumped through it, landing on his feet.

"Speaking of the Devil-"

"Hiccup." Ren weezed. He was breathing hard. His hair was sticky in different direction and from the dim light he didn't look like he was in good shape.

"Really?" Gobber sighed and shut his window and began to pick up his tools that got knocked over.

Hiccup grabbed a torch and brought it closer to the panting man. His heart dropped."What happened?"

Ren's face was busted and a bit bruised, while his armor and clothes were ripped and torn."I fell down into the cove." He began to slowly gain his breath back and stood up, cracking his back in the process."Black Wolf is here."

"What!?" Eria and Siv exclaimed at once.

Ander scoffed and scrunched up his face in disgust."Are you sure?"

"His ship is docking right now!" Ren ran to the door this time and pointed down to the waters."That is his ship, The Wolf ship."

"Who is Black Wolf?" Gobber asked in a worried voice.

Hiccup stared everyone as he put both problems together."He must have found Davin and captured him!" He grabbed his helmet and slipped it on."Gobber I need you to warn my father that Berk in under attack."

The blonde man nodded and attached his hammer to his prostetic."Okie, just promise me ye will tell me about this man later."

"Right later, lets go!" Hiccup raced out the door, followed by his companions, while Gobber took off toward the cheif's hut.

Ander sprinted down the hill and got a head of the others, drawing his daggers."You bastards!" He shouted as he struck a wolf soldier hard in the back.

Hiccup stopped in his tracks and looked around. There were a lot more men with Black Wolf than he remembered.

He spotted some white wolves climbing huts with bows.

"There are archers! Watch out!" The dragon rider shouted as he blocked an arrow for Ren.

Hiccup drew his sword and ignited it as he went back to back with Ren." Think you'll need Toothless?"

"Depends." Hiccup used the bottom of his handle to strike and knock back a man."If canons are gonna be fired, maybe, I want to keep him out of sight remember?"

XX

Soon the vikings of Berk had enough of the clashing of swords and decided to see what was going on.

The young adults of Berk had choosen to take action quickly when they heard of an attack on Berk.

Gobber had retrieved Stoick and they began to tear down Black Wolf's army quickly, until the alphas came out.

"They just keep coming!" Snotlout shouted. He and the others were getting tired, extremely tired.

"Watch your back!" Ander shouted and he charged behind him just in time to block an arrow. He threw one of his daggers up and nailed the white wolf in his lower stomach making him fall off of the hut.

"I knew that!" Snotlout said, trying to make himself not look stupid.

"Sure you did." Ander retrieved his dagger and equipped himself with the fallen wolf's bow and quiver with the arrows.

Snotlout scrunched up his face and glared at Ander furiously."I would love to have you in an arena and see you get wipped out by me buddy."

Ander loaded an arrow and shot quickly at an archer hiding away on the roof of a large hut. He landed a hit in his right shoulder, crippling him." I would love to see you try shorty."

"I am definitely betting on this manly stranger here." Tuffnut added with a cackle and a swing at an enemy.

"Focus on fighting the threat to the village." Ander spat out as he engaged in a quick hand to hand fight.

"Ha! You are talking to Berk's heir to the throne here, I am up to personally handle this threat." Snotlout rose his battle axe and gave a battle cry, he sprinted towards the larger group of White Wolf's.

"Oh my gods." Ander mumbled. He stared at the cocky man and pointed out every bad fighting style he had in his head."He always like this?"

"Uh huh." Fishlegs replied.

XX

Hiccup stood his ground just like everyone else defending Berk.

There was only one downfall, vikings were bigger and tougher, they struck with powerful blows but they were slow.

White Wolf's were quick and less bulky then the Berkians. Faster hits and quicker movements made it nearly impossible to out smart them.

Hiccup and his friends on the other hand, same skill, but they had better fighting styled than the army, mainly because of all the pointless fights they had whenever they met.

They could easily counter their movements.

"Take her as prisoner!" Hiccup heard the voice through all the battle and clanging of metal and battle cries. Specifically because he new that voice well.

"Black Wolf." He said loud enough for Ren to here. Hiccup spun himself on his heel in the direction of the voice.

A second voice spoke." Let me go!"

Hiccup's heart dropped."Astrid!" He tugged Ren's shirt "Come on."

"Hiccup wait I-" Ren watched as his friend took off down the dirt road."Really?!" He sighed and followed him.

"No one else sir?" An Alpha asked.

"If you can get more."

Hiccup sprinted around a corner without thought of stopping.

In the distance he spotted two Alphas loading Astrid up on the larger ship that had been docked.

"BLACK WOLF!" Hiccup shouted as he charged at him with his right shoulder, making the wolf skin coated man stumble backwards.

"Let them go!" He demanded as he held up his fire sword.

Wolf smiled and drew his sword."Which one?"

"Hiccup..." A weak voice spoke from behind. He looked over his shoulder and saw Ren held by four of Wolf's men, blood dripping out of his nose like a waterfall, staining his tan cloth tunic.

"Her or Ren." Wolf said in a deep voice.

Around them the battle sounds, clanging of metal and shouts slowly faded away as the White Wolf's ran towards the Black Wolf as bodyguards. The Alphas close behind.

"Drop you weapon." Wolf growled as he came closer to Hiccup, his sword was dangerously coming close to his unprotected part of his body.

"Never."

"Enough!" A loud voice boomed through the village and echoed through the forest. Through the crowd, a large man pushed himself into the circle and he looked very unhappy.

"What in Odin's beard is going on here!?" It was Stoick, Gobber and Spitelout came by his side.

Wolf turned to the larger man and gave him a dirty glare."We will leave if this man lowers his weapon."

All eyes drifted to Hiccup who didn't move a muscle." Wolf." He mumbled.

"No." Stoick said." You leave right now before my men inprison all of you and set up execution for you."

He he lifted his axe up and kept his stare."This is my village and I will not hesitate to defend it."

Wolf snarled, he lowered his sword and guard. Hiccup took this chance to strike. He charged forward and jumped up onto Wolf's chest and kicked him back.

He landed on his feet, but with his sword pointed at the neck of his enemy."Leave now and release them." He growled through his teeth.

Ander, Siv, and Eria pushed their way into the circle and stood behind Hiccup.

"You are outnumbered now." Hiccup stated with a big breath. It was getting muggy with his mask on.

"Well." Wolf rose his hands." Release him."

Hiccup looked back to Ren being thrown to the ground violently, his three friends rushed to his side.

As for the Wolves, they quickly made their way behind Wolf, most had turned and started to run towards their ship.

Wolf looked back at Hiccup and smiled. His gross yellow teeth and eyes showed his evil intentions."Good doing buisness with you Hi-"

Before he could finished Hiccup touched Wolf's cheek with sword and dragged it across his skin. Not only did it burn, but it was cut.

"Curse you!" Wolf yelled in pain as he turned and sprinted at full speed towards his ship.

"Stop him!" Ander shouted as he stood up and started to speed walk.

"No!" Stoick grabbed his arm and pull him back. Ander was unable to break free of Stoick's steel hold so he was forced to stay put." Gobber, I want you to take these five to the great hall. The rest of you clean up the village. Now!"

Without hesitation the Berkians turned with mumbling and soft voices talking.

"I think you know where the hall is." Gobber whispered to Hiccup, but the younger male didn't buge from his spot.

Ren shook his head and looked in the distance. The large black ship was already floating away fast. From what he could tell Wolf had boarded it.

"You just gonna let them leave?! They took one of your best warriors as prisoner!" Ren protested, he wiped his nose.

Stoick face to mask with him." I said to the great hall. There we will discuss your problem and you will pay the price of everything that has happened."

"It's your duty to protect your village and that includes everyone who lives here." Ander added.

Stoick scanned the group of individuals and glared at them." I am not risking anyone else's lived to go after that ship."

Ander opened his mouth to speak, but the viking cut him off.

"Take them to the great hall Gobber."

"Don't even think about it." Eria said as Ren was stopped by Hiccup.

XX

There was complete silence in the great hall, other than the torches and the wind outside.

Stoick, Gobber, Spitelout, Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Fishlegs were all waiting patiently for one of the five to talk.

Hiccup and his friends had kept their distance in the hall to reduce the risk of someone finding out that Hiccup was among them.

"Ehm!" Gobber coughed interrupting the silence, gaining everyones attention." We don't have all day."

"Agreed." Stoick said as he stepped towards the group."Let's start of with who is Black Wolf?"

"A cold blooded murderer." Ren mumbled througu his rag that he had over his nose and mouth to stop the bleeding.

Gobber shook his head." Uhm, how about this, who out of you five would be considered to be the leader?" He glanced at Hiccup to make sure he wasn't giving any hints away on Hiccups real Identity.

The group stayed quiet for a moment.

"Well?" Stoick said narrowing his eyes.

Hiccup stepped forward and spoke in his deep voice." That would be I."

"You? Well then, answer my question truthfully. Who is this Black Wolf."

"You want to know our buisness, why?" Ren spat out.

Stoick looked at the man." I wasn't speaking to you, now was I?" He growled.

"Please excuse him, he has a hot temper at times like this." Hiccup looked back at his friend and nodded."Black Wolf is a murderer, a vicious pirate." He began.

"What does he want with you?"

Hiccup paused and nervously glanced at Gobber."We have a history of fighting with them, pretty much revenge is what he wants."

Stoick smiled and stopped infront of Hiccup, bending down a bit to become face to face with him." I know what revenge looks like. I am not a fool. He would not of taken one of Berk's best warriors if he wanted revenge on you."

"Black Wolf is mysterious and is not the average pirate you see on the seas." Eria added.

"I've seen worse." Stoick said as he began to pace back and forth." So what is the truth?"

"You'll get the truth you giant heap of dragon-"

Ander quickly covered up Ren's mouth and started to lead him away." We will be outside."

Siv rolled her eyes, sometimes she never really understood how Ren was even a member of their team with his temper.

Didn't make it better that he was going to swear at the cheif of Berk, the village they are trying to protect.

"Sorry for my friend." Hiccup paused again and quickly came up with an answer." Black Wolf wants to get revenge on us, but he was sent here to attack Berk under orders."

"So you two have a history with eachother?"

"More or less, not a great one."

"Do you know where he got his orders?" Stoick asked stroking hid beard.

Hiccup glanced back at Eria and Siv.

"I can't give you the answer." He lied looking back at the large man."But what I can do is go on a quick rescue mission for your warrior."

Stoick shook his head."Under whose orders is Black Wolf following?"

Siv answered this time."He told you that we can't answer your question because we have never tried to see who he was sent by."

"Liar." Stoick growled."I know you know who he is getting orders from, tell me. If my village is in danger I need to know."

Hiccup sighed. No one could just drop it. Stubborn vikings is what he warned his friends about.

"Drago Bludfist." Hiccup murmured.

Stoick and Gobbers eyes widened, their hearts sank.

"Drago Bludfist? How do you know him?"

"I came face to face with him and fought him." Hiccup watched as Stoick's eyes moved to him.

He scanned the younger man with curiosity.

"Who are you." He demanded.

"That's not important, what is important is that we can setup a quick rescue mission for your warrior before she is taken to Drago."

"What's this?" Stoick asked as he walked up to Hiccup and pointed to a dragon on his shoulder pad.

Hiccup looked at the dragon."Just a design."

"Why is there dragon symbols all over your armor?" He asked again.

Hiccup didn't dare to speak, this was the moment he freared and if he liked it or not it was going to happen.

Eria and Siv pulled Hiccup back a bit by his arms and stepped in front of him.

"I think we are done here, you got what you wanted." Siv stated and started directing Hiccup towards the door, followed by Eria.

"Very suspicious." Snotlout murmured as they left.

"What happened?" Ander asked.

Hiccup shook his head." He wanted to know too much luckily we evaded it.

Ren stood up from his spot and stretched."Good I am tired." He joined the group.

"Well we are not done yet." Siv said.

Hiccup started to walk away from the hall."Ren, Eria, and Siv I want you two to stay here in Berk."

"What? Why?"

"Because Ander and I are going to take Toothless to Black Wolf."


	9. chapter 9

**I know you all want me to update more often but I am struggling with a lot of things right now so please bare with me.** **Hehe please enjoy.**

Hiccup strapped on Toothless' saddle and hopped on to do a quick check of all his gadgets.

Meanwhile Ren was assisting Ander in strapping his wingsuit on the man.

"Alright , well l guess it's pretty self explainitory, just throw your hand through the loops and pull to open the wings, goggles help you see better."

Ander nodded." A little tight on me, but it'll do."

Ren turned to Hiccup and frowned."I still don't understand why I can't go with."

Eria and Siv both shook their heads, Ren never liked it when someone took his place in a mission.

"Because, Ander is stronger and can control himself." Hiccup looked down at Ren with a straight face."You need to stay here and rest anyways."

"But Ander doesn't?"

"Ren." Hiccup said in an annoyed voice.

He rose his hands and shut his eyes." Fine whatever, I was just asking."

Hiccup shook his head at hid friends back as he walked away, kicking a stick.

"Ander, you ready?" Siv asked.

Ander buckled in his daggers and secured his bow and quiver full of arrows."Ready as I'll ever be."

Hiccup leaned over and helped him get onto Toothless. Both took a second to attach their security harness'.

"Watch him." Hiccup addressed Siv, she nodded her head a little." I'm serious."

"I know, just make it quick, no one likes babysitting him."

"We will try out best. Just try to lay low and stay away from my father."

Siv nodded and watched as Hiccup directed Toothless towards an open area of the cove.

"Lets go." Toothless rose his wings and in one big flap they took off flying.

Siv sighed, they would be nothing without Toothless, even if they tried to be heros, they couldn't do it without their dragon friend.

"Where's Ren?" Eria asked looking around.

Siv facepalmed."Probably went to the village, better go get him before he causes trouble." She grabbed her gear and headed down towards the cove exit.

XX

"Easy now!" Fishlegs shouted at Snotlout, who was in the training ring, training with the Deadly Naddar.

He had barely dodged the spike being thrown at his head, they landed on some spare shields that were behind him.

"Fishlegs you aren't helping anything!" He shouted from down in thr ring.

He lifted up his shield and axe, taking a fees steps back before charging at full speed at the beast with his battle cry.

The dragon jumped to the side and slammed it's tail into the man's shield knocking him down on his back.

"Times up!" Fishlegs shouted as he ran down to the gate with the Twins, opened it, and caged the animal by cornering it into it's cage.

"Next time amigo." Tuffnut said as he held out his hand for Snotlout to get up, but he hit it away and snorted.

"I slipped." He said.

"You sure did slip." A somewhat unfamiliar voice spoke from behind. They all turned to see Ren walking slowly down the ramp, a smirk on his face.

Snotlout scrunched up his face in disgust."Who invited you here?"

Ren shrugged and joined the group."Myself, was open so I thought I'd come and see what y'all have been workin on. Very action packed I take it?" He gestured to the mans bruises and scapes.

Snotlout glared at him."It's training, very important in these parts if you couldn't tell by our frequent dragon attacks."

Ren looked behind them, he eyed the cages, from what he sae dragons were held in them."Ya train by attacking dragons? I don't think that will help ya defend against actual human attacks like you had earlier."

"That's because we have only been raided by dragons, the Cheif's main focus is them." Fishlegs chimmed in.

Ren shook his head with a laugh. He began to unstrap his forearm armor. He removed his daggers and set them down in a neat stack next to his armor.

"What are you doing?"

"Ya wanna learn to fight or not?" He asked raised his arms up to stretch.

"Excuse me? I think we are okay bud, best fighters in all of Berk."

"HA!" Ren laughed aloud." Ya call you acts earlier fighting? I could take down five of those White Wolves by the time ya disarm one."

Snotlout looked to his companions. He never really had been challenged before, mainly because he knew he was going to get beat.

He always acted like a great and brave warrior, but nevet once did he show it ij action. He made smart and warrior like comments, but never ever had he done anything like a warrior.

He only did it to impress Astrid, which clearly has never ever once worked.

This could be his chance to prove his worth and job in Berk.

Ren gave him a hand signal to follow him to the middle of the ring.

Snotlout followed while removing his own armor.

The other three made their way to the sidelines and got in a comfortable position.

"Standard unarmed fist fight, your goal is to take me down to the ground as quickly as possible."

The two started to sidewalk in a circle around eachother.

"Don't think only do." Ren added staring him the eyes.

Snotlout looked away and focused on where a weak spot could be on the taller man.

There was nothing to grab onto, all Ren's belts had been removed from his body, he just had hanging cloth.

Instead of Snotlout making the first move, Ren reached out and grabbrd onto his left forearm. His grip was unbreakable in a fist fight.

With one swift movement Ren twisted the arm backwards and followed it behind Snotlouts back, he kicked out his legs, making him collapse onto the ground.

"Gah! I thought I wad supposed to attack you!" Snotlout shouted and closed his eyes from the pain shooting through his arm.

Ren smirked and let go."Ya were too slow gave ya opponent an advantage of striking first. You thought to long." He made his way back to his starting position and offered the downed man a hand.

Snotlout greatfully took it.

"Don't think, that is what gets you lost and hurt."

"But how will I ever know when to get away before I get seriously injured or somehow cornered." Snotlout brushed the dirt off of himself and looked to the older man.

Ren shook his head." Ya have it wrong, from where I come from we don't run from fights until ya are killed in battle. We never give up, I could be bleeding out, and I'd still be fighting against the threat." He rose his arms.

Snotlout remained silent. He rose his arms as well looking Ren in the eyes. The thought of dying in battle scared him, or at least being badly injured was terrifying.

"Again."

This time Snotlout swung first, but Ren countered it easily. The shorter man swung again and missed.

Ren side stepped to avoid a hit, making Snotlout stumbled forward onto his face.

He earned himself a couple of scrapes.

Snotlout recovered himself and wiped the rubble and dirt from his clothes again. Ren could hear him cursing to himself. He laughed.

"That was an easy hit I could've done wasn't it?"

Ren shrugged." Depends on what ya were trying to do... I couldn't even figure out what ya were attempting to do."

Snotlout looked down.

"Don't worry, took me years to get myself to control my own movements."

Suddenly a loud horn started to echo through the village, it was sorta eerie after the first of them started to echo in the mountains.

"Dang." Snotlout walked to his gear and started to strap it back on in the correct areas, he looked up at Ren who gave an confused look." Emergency warning for something, usually dragon sightings."

Ren slowly grabbed his gear with confusion. He couldn't understand why it was such a big deal." If you leave the dragons alone they won't hurt ya or go after ya."

"Not here, they attack us for our sheep and fish that we round up for the winter season."

"Snotlout, come on we have to go!" Fishlegs shouted from the gate, the Twins were already on their way there, you could hear them bickering in the distance.

"Sorry, maybe we can finish this later, or tomorrow?"

Ren quickly made up a decision in his head." At dawn, you better be down by the beaches."

He clearly made the mans day, Snotlout gave a big smile and a nod before he headed off towards his companion.

Ren sighed, man, Snotlout had a lot of work to do if he was to ever become a good fighter just as he was. Yet, the downside is that Ren might get angry at times mainly because he has never had the patience to tolerate failure, and yet he never has taught anyone anything.

He looked up and shook his head with a laugh." Oh Hiccup, what happened to staying out of sight?"

Meanwhile…

It had been at least two hours of flying, Hiccup directed Toothless to a nearby island for a break. They had a some fruits to eat, Ander managed to snag a couple of small fish from the shore for their dragon friend.

Hiccup stood up on top of the tallest rock, looking out into the horizon. He had found the Wolf ship, well it was really hard to miss, considering it was a nearly a pitch black ship floating in the light blue sea.

"Well, we found them. What's your next step?" Ander called up to Hiccup. He was down on the beach with one foot raised up on a small rock. Toothless was laying next to him getting what little sleep he could get.

Hiccup lifted his mask up and brought his spyglass up. From what he could see, there were at least seven of Wolf's men up on the deck, some doing work while others were on guard, just in case they get raided by pirates.

He spotted Black Wolf steering the ship at the back, he stood up straight and stared out into the sea.

"Rush in and get out?" Ander suggested.

Hiccup shook his head and turned around." They would shoot down Toothless in a heartbeat once they see him coming." He hopped down and walked to his dragon slowly brushing his hand over his head." Get up bud." He nudged Toothless.

The black dragon growled in protest, but got up anyway, shaking his body and stretching.

"So what are we going to do?"

"We will use Toothless to get high enough in the air for us to jump off of him and use our gliders to get aboard the ship, get to the hatch and get under to the cells."

Ander nodded slowly." But what about him?" He said pointed to Toothless.

"I need him to keep his distance and blow up the catapults in the front of the ship, understand?" Toothless stared at him for a minute before giving an agreeing nod.

Hiccup smiled and pulled his mask down." Let's get to it." He hopped onto the saddle offering Ander a hand to help him seat himself.

Both men got their wingsuits ready to jump.

"Alright Toothless, let's go."

The nightfury flew straight up into the sky towards the ship, as fast as he could flap his wings. They were coming closer and closer every second.

Hiccup leaned over and locked Toothless' tail in place, then started to stand himself up on the saddle. Ander did the same, they used each others shoulder as support to get up.

"Oh boy." Ander said looking down, wasn't the best sight looking straight down.

"No time to take in the view, jump!" Hiccup shouted as he leaped forward and dove down. Ander followed, giving him and Hiccup a little space between each other.

Toothless shot one plasma blast at the ship and exploded one of the catapults.

Down on the ship, Black didn't move from his spot, he looked up and smiled. He knew Hiccup was going to hunt him down, there was no guessing on if he wasn't going to. He would never leave a friend behind or let one be taken away without him trying to get them back.

If he did, he wouldn't be able to cope with himself.

"Oh how predictable." Wolf drew his sword and ordered his men to drop all chores and get their weapons." This man thinks he can come onto my ship and raid it, we will see about that."

He grinned when he noticed Hiccup was coming straight for him.

Ander landed first, he rolled onto the deck, drawing his daggers in the process."Come get some." He growled at five of the men on the deck who ran after him.

"Guard the hatch!" One man shouted.

"Grab him!" Another shouted.

Hiccup zoomed past Wolf using the Zippleback gas as a smoke screen so he could land and get to the hatch. He used the bottom on his sword hilt to break the lock and quickly get down into the cell area.

Before he closed the hatch, he lit the gas, and shut the hatch quickly.

"Sorry Ander," He muttered as he lit his fire sword, below deck was dark and damp. It smelled like fish and sea water, which was sorta obvious. He could see a couple of torches that were lit for the crew's own need.

Slowly Hiccup paced down the hall, carefully inspecting each cell, one by one he looked and they were empty.

"Hey."A voiced hissed from behind, followed by a loud slamming noise.

He spun around to see Ander, he got closer and saw that his nose was bleeding a bit, and he looked tired."Seriously? I know I am good, but not that good. I could've died." He punched Hiccups arm in anger.

"I needed a distraction."

A roar erupted up above them, Toothless must of been getting angry, or tired. Or he might have been hit by something.

"We need to hurry, search for Davin, I'll look for the girl." Hiccup resumed his search, they were still empty in his row until the very last cell.

He narrowed his eyes to get a better look. A shadow or outline of a human was sitting up against a wall. He began to speak, and whoever it was took him for a guard.

"I'm not hungry at the moment, leave it at the cell door." It was a female voice.

Astrid. Hiccup thought.

"It's okay, I am here to rescue you." He said in his disguised voice as he broke the lock with ease. He plucked a torch from the wall and walked into the cell.

She looked to be in good condition except for her arm, it was cradled in her lap, her other arm holding the wrist. Her eyes lit up for a bit."You? The stranger, how can I trust you?"

Hiccup walked to her and leaned down to help." I wouldn't waste my time to come out here. I have my own business to deal with, plus I volunteered."

Astrid swatted his hand away."I can help myself."

He had no choice, but to let her get up herself, he knew how she was, a little stubborn, actually wait...A lot of stubborness was in her.

Once they were out of the cell, Hiccup came face to face with something he would have never thought would ever happen. Ander stood waiting, his eyes glistening in the dark. He was crying?!

"Ander?"

He fiddled with his daggers." He isn't here." He coughed after to get rid of any thought of him tearing up.

Hiccup's heart sank. If Davin isn't here something must of happened to him, something horrible.

Ander took a deep breath." If he did anything to him I swear-"

"Not now." Hiccup grabbed both of them and hustled to the hatch." Ander I promise you will have the chance to get at Black Wolf for everything he has done, and whatever he did to Davin was the last straw."

"I am not leaving until I get what I want." Ander growled.

"We need to go." Hiccup lifted the hatch."If we don't go we will end up like Davin."

Ander was forced up the hatch, didn't even get to protest.

Once they were up, most of the men aboard the ship were either knocked out on the deck or had been thrown overboard. Black Wolf and the rest of his crew was nowhere to be seen.

Hiccup paused and looked around, Toothless had spotted him and was on his way and fast.

"Dragon!" Astrid shouted, she looked around for a weapon, she grabbed a loose board that had been torn from a catapult.

"Wait!" Hiccup ran in front of her raising his hands." He is our way out."

"What!?"

Hiccup took her good arm and pulled her to the side." We have the jump on him, Ander keep watch while he is coming."

"I am not getting on that thing." Astrid shouted and attempted to get away, but failed to escape Hiccup's iron grasp. All those years of training for him really paid off.

Without hesitation, Hiccup grabbed her by her waste and jumped over the edge, barely landing on Toothless.

"Fly back, we need to get Ander." He said as he secured himself and Astrid, who was blown away from what he just did.

They circled around quickly in a sharp circle.

Aboard the deck, Ander prepared himself to get caught.

Unfortunately from behind him Black wolf emerged from within the ship with the remaining men that were conscious.

Hiccup saw him and warned his friend as Toothless increased his speed.

Everything seemed to slow down when Ander jumped. He had the perfect moment, but Wolf grabbed his ankle and dragged him down onto the deck.

"You are not going anywhere." He growled restraining Ander while his crew threw large spears at the dragon.

One had managed to nick Toothless in his front left foot, making him roar in pain.

"GO!" Ander yelled from the ship. He was dragged to his feet.

Hiccup shook his head."NO!"

"Do it!" Wolf took a piece of wood and knocked Ander out with it.

He stood over the unconscious body and looked in Hiccup's direction."You are next my boy!"

"What are we waiting for?" Astrid asked impatiently.

Hiccup had no choice, but to fly off. If he attempted to get Ander Wolf surely would of done something to him, throw him overboard or worse.

All he knew, is that Wolf was getting his revenge.


	10. Return to Berk

**Hehe, just a side note, if you are reading this I have this story figured out, so please don't think I forgot something important, trust me. Enjoy.**

Hiccup held his head low, his mind was elsewhere. Thinking about leaving Ander, he felt terrible. Ander knew Hiccup wouldn't leave his friends behind, he had it all planned out before Hiccup did. Every little detail.

He should have gone back, but he would of risked his freedom, Astrids, and Toothless' as well. He felt sick, his head hurt too, he could decided whether or not if it was from the air and flying or from the thought of losing another companion.

They had only flew for close to an hour now, neither had said anything to one another. HIccup didn't feel like talking, but Astrid had something else on her mind, she kept examining the dragon she was riding on.

Probably because she was terrified of his dragon, but something popped up in his head.

After a minute with arguing with himself in his head he finally spoke.

"Sorry." He blurted out, breaking the dead silence between the two.

Astrid cocked her head at him."What?"

Hiccup sat up and looked back."For dragging you on the dragon, sorry, it was that or becoming prisoners."

Her eyes drifted to Toothless' head. He was focused on flying forward." It took me by surprise, but I guess it was a little scary. Next time warn me when you want me you rode a dragon to save me."

"How?" Hiccup shifted in his spot, he threw his leg over so both were next to each other and locked Toothless' tail in place."Don't worry about him, he knows his way back." He said after noticing the look from Astrid.

"How did it surprise you?" He asked again.

Astrid shrugged and hugged herself, flinching when touching her injured arm."Well, it's surprising because you were one of the first people I have seen in a long time riding a dragon…"She stopped and brushed over the scales of Toothless's back."You and this dragon remind me of someone I used to know."

Hiccup froze for a second. Another decision he had to fight. She knew, did she?

"Uhm, how so?" He asked looking directly at her, making sure his voice was disguised.

Astrid brushed her hair out of her face shaking her head in the process."It was six years ago or sometime close to that, he had a nightfury just like this, was one of the best...The best a getting a dragon to obey him."

Hiccup lowered his head, those memories came flooding back into his mind, the ones he wanted so badly to be flushed away, out of his mind, never again to be thought of, those days when everyone pretty much put him down.

"Unfortunately the ones he love and raised him, drove him away due to him taking care of a dragon, a night fury like this one. Hasn't been heard of since. It's why we don't like dragons, why we protect our village from the. I bet Stoick thinks about him everyday."

That hit Hiccup heard, he felt his heart sink a farther down into the bottomless pit. He knew his father would never accept him for who he is, then again things might have just changed over the years he has been gone.

"I was friends with him, a good one. He showed me how kind and caring dragons, can be when I found him hiding one in the forest. The very next day is when he was driven away by his father."

"But you continued to fight dragons?" Hiccup spat out on accident.

Astrid glared at him."It's more of me being force. I don't want to be driven away for loving dragons, just like he was, even though I would do anything to see him again."

Hiccup was speechless, never in all of his years of growing up with her and being around her, never once had he ever heard her talk about anyone like that.

"Well, that's upsetting." He patted Toothless' saddle."Been with him ever since I was born. My father gave him to me as a gift, he found him as a baby in the forest near our home. He brought him home and cared for him. We kept as the years past and as we grew up we became good friends, I guess you could say." He lied, it was the only way he could take her suspicions away.

He looked up at her, her face dulled a little. He really did take her hopes away.

"Again, I am sorry for dragging you into this whole thing, Wolf was only taking you to draw me away from Berk, which is why I only took Ander with me."

"Why would you come after me?" She asked.

Hiccup shrugged and started to shuffle to his old sitting position grabbing the handles of the saddle."Like I said, I volunteered and your vikings boats wouldn't be able to catch Wolf's ship in time, he has a specially made boat."

"Hm." Astrid decided it was most likely best if she kept quiet for the rest of the time they were going to fly.

XX

It was becoming darker and dark by the second in Berk, it was dinner time, for most of the people.

Eria and Siv had gone down to the village in search of Ren, they had found him down by the ring, where he had been showing Snotlout how to fight better.

He rested his head on his forearms, he stood gazing into the pit, there wasn't anything going on, he just found a comfortable place to chill for a while.

"Where have you been?" Siv asked from behind.

Ren sighed," Ya know, doing stuff, just be happy I haven't gotten into trouble."

Both women joined his side.

"No, but we heard something about you training someone, who was it again?" Eria tried to think of the name, but couldn't remember.

"It was Snotlout, not the best at fighting hand to hand combat with a person." He looked at them."They use dragons to practice to fight, doesn't help with hand to hand combat with a person. I told him to meet me near the beaches tomorrow morning, gonna give him a few more tips."

"Please tell me you aren't going to beat him up because you are still mad at Hiccup for not taking you." Siv crossed her arms.

Ren rolled his eyes and scoffed at her comment."No, he needs the help, and yes I am still mad."

"Well he should be back any minute now, you can thank him when he arrives, I am gonna go wait on the far side beaches for him." Siv walked away, glancing back for a moment."Keep and eye on him." She mouthed to Eria, who nodded with a smile.

Eria turned back to Ren and laid her head on his shoulder and held his hand, she felt him squeeze hers tight.

"Love ya." He whispered into her ear.

XX

"That's Berk." Hiccup said pointed in the distance, they were fairly close to the island.

"Finally." Astrid mumbled, she was a bit tired.

Hiccup leaned over the saddle and patted Toothless' head."Alright, time to get her home."

Astrid cocked her head confused on what he meant. Within two seconds Toothless increased his speed, this was way too fast for her.

Astrid reached forward and wrapped her arms around Hiccup's waste so she wouldn't fly off.

They flew close to the water, so whenever Toothless flapped his wings, water would fly up and land on the two riders.

"Okay, easy!" Hiccup shouted as he pulled back on the handles of the saddle. They arrived. Toothless came to a halt and slowly landed on the soft beach."See, wasn't so bad."

He hopped down from his seat and offered Astrid a hand, she took it, but flinched when she landed on the ground. Hiccup could tell she hurt more than what she showed.

"You gonna be okay?"

Astrid nodded cradling her arm."I am fine. Thank you...again."

Hiccup sighed in satisfaction, but he wasn't done yet."We aren't done yet. I am going to take you to the chief to show him that I am a trustworthy person."

"You're back." Another voice came, a female, and all too familiar to Hiccup.

"Siv, just in time. Come take care of the him, I am taking " Hiccup stated smiling behind his mask.

"I see you were successful."

His heart sank, he almost forgot about Ander. He and Astrid began to walk towards the village."Mostly." He mumbled as he passed Siv. She looked back at him confused, but it all made sense when she realized who wasn't there.

"What happened?!" She called.

Hiccup stopped, but Astrid kept going."He told me to leave him Siv. We had to or else we were going to be shot down."

"Did you find Davin?" She asked. Her heart was racing faster by the second.

He shook his head."He wasn't in the ship."

XX

Hiccup and Astrid walked side by side to the great hall, it only took around fifteen minutes to get there.

He forgot how small Berk really was. You could circle the island within a day, probably half a day. This is how he knew Drago had a big advantage, his army was the size of Berk's population, most likely bigger.

Even if they started right at this moment to prepare and train themselves for Drago's attack, his army would quickly wipe out Berk, Hiccup would have to come up with the craziest plan, which apparently he has part of already done.

When they neared the hall, many of the vikings noticed Astrid was brought back and chatter started up, spreading across the whole village.

As they entered the large doorway of the great hall, Hiccup spotted Gobber and Stoick sitting at a table.

Stoick looked stressed, his head was in one of his hands while the other was resting on the table. His eyes slowly rose up to get at look at who had 's eyes lit up as the two entered, he looked to Stoick who stood up, a bit speechless.

Silence.

Hiccup was the first to speak."I believe this young woman is now home safe."

Stoick took steps forward."Indeed, I see that."

"Unfortunately two of my men-uhm-companions were taken as captives. One was captured at night yesterday, the other was left so Astrid and I could get away." He used a bit deeper voice when speaking, he felt as if he needed to do his absolute best to disguise his voice and anything his father would recognize.

Stoick scanned Astrid, both him and Gobber noticed she was in pain, as she was still cradling her injured arm with her other.

"Gobber, please take her to Gothi, she needs care."

Without hesitation Gobber nodded and started towards the door. He suppressed a breath that would have been loud.

Hiccup glanced over his shoulder at Astrid, she didn't look back, he turned his head back and was met with Stoick, who was dangerously close to him. His arms were crossed and a glare was plastered as his unchanging expression.

"Alright, spit it out young man. What do you want from me." He began to walk circles around Hiccup again, as he did the day before.

He clenched his fist to calm his nerves down. He was a bit confused, from what he was thinking, Stoick must think he was some sort of pirate.

Hiccup exhaled slowly."All I am asking is that you allow my companions and I stay here, we will do our business and leave."

"If your work is putting my village in danger I will not allow this to happen. Take your helmet off, so we can have a conversation, without hiding anything."

"No." That quickly came out of Hiccup's lips."I prefer not to."

"Why." Stoick began to stroke his beard, his glared didn't leave though.

"It's best if it stays on, my face isn't exactly likeable...I have no reason to show my face to you, much less a man who doesn't need to be in my business."

"YOUR business?!" Stoick rose his voice, Hiccup began to think about all the wrong in his statement, it just came out without thought."I believe it is my business just as much as it is yours, especially since the attack we had was YOUR fault. If this involves my village being in the way I want to know what exactly was going on."

Hiccup realised that this was true, there was no way of avoiding this problem, it was hard enough to evade his helmet being removed.

He looked around then stopped at his father. No one else was in the great hall. Stoick was also becoming angrier every second.

"There is a chance that these attacks might continued until one large army will wipe out your entire village."

He saw fear in Stoick's eyes, although he didn't physically show it." What madness have you brought upon Berk?!"

"Easy." Hiccup took a step back as Stoick reached out and grabbed a front strap on his chest, pulling him close."I have come to aid you."

"Who?" He demanded as he tightened his grip while Hiccup backed up into a pillar.

Hiccup took a deep breath to stop his quiet panicked breathing."I man who goes by the name of Drago Bludfist, a maniac."

Suddenly a forced hit his chest and he was being held up against the pillar, he opened his eyes to see rage on Stoick's face.

"Drago Bludfist? The man is a murderer, selfless human being who cares for no one, but himself, a man I have avoided to protect my people. Now you go and bring him here like it is not big deal?!"

"If you would let me go I can explain it all." Hiccup said.

Stoick let go and shook his head, shaming the man.

"Drago wants to attack Berk, he wants to defeat and burn down your village. Trust me when I say I am on your side, I have come to help you defend. His army is twice the size of your village."

"With what? You are two men down, what can three people do for me? Drago will kill us all!" Stoick started to pace again while shaking his head." Tell me boy, what power do you have to harm him and why is his going after Berk?"

"That's what I need to figure out, all I know is that he is coming here." Hiccup smiled in his mask, if only he could say his plan."It's complicated, but the first thing you might wanna do if up your guard, twenty four-seven hour watch. I will take care of the rest, you take care of your village."

"Hm." Stoick looked straight at Hiccup."I have respect for you, going after Astrid and bringing her back this quickly. Tell you what, you take care of whatever you are going to do, I will up the guard and you will be able to stay here until this is all over."

A wave of relief wash over him, he sighed and nodded."Thank you-"

"But!" Stoick said abruptly as he held out his hand."You must reveal your face to me at the end, if you successfully help defend Berk."

Hiccup's heart dropped, this really was the only way." Fine." He took his hand and shook it.

"Now, I am going to see my returned warrior, feel free to join. We shall discuss more later."


	11. Chapter 11

**HEY! IM ALIVE! Lol I have actually wanted to upload sooner, but the end of semester hit me hard. I had tons of exams to study for...But It's over and I have completed this chap for yall. I also just wanna say thanks for everyone being so patient with me :)**

"You feel any better bud?" Hiccup asked his dragon friend, Toothless. It was the next day, early in the morning, his usual time that he got up to do his daily exercises. Although he cared for his dragon more. He lifted the bandages up from Toothless' leg, it was still bad, but it's better than the day before. When they had jumped onto Toothless' to get away, one of Wolf's men managed to nick Toothless with a spear, got lodged deep into his leg.

Toothless purred and rested his head down onto his two front legs, he was tired, Hiccup could tell that the trip was a lot for him, it was rare to have Toothless fly for so long, especially almost a whole day.

Hiccup smiled and began to wrap fresh cloth around his companions wound.

"Looks pretty bad." A voice said from behind, Siv came around the side and kneeled down next to Hiccup." You sure he'll be able to be up and ready by the time Drago comes?"

"Pshh, Toothless is strong, he can handle it, right bud?" Hiccup looked at him, he was fast asleep, another smile crept across his face.

He stood up and picked up the previous, bloody, cloth."Anyways, I still believe that we have this fight."

"I still think you're crazy." Siv frowned at her own comment, she never doubted Hiccup and his wild adventures and plans, but this was one they had to be certain about, life or death situation they got themselves into."Also that fact that you won't tell us your master plan has everyone worried."

Hiccup smirked."It's not that I don't trust you, it's the fact that somethings are meant to be secret for a reason, I just need you all to trust me on this."

"I never said I didn't."

They both wandered off towards the pond, Hiccup kneeled down in the dry areas of dirt and placed the rags in the water and began to scrub them with a brush that was made of horsehair connected to a wooden disk.

He gave a tired sigh, there was a lot of times he had the same thoughts, thinking how hard it really is to be in charge of his friends, and being the leader.

"Just give me some details of it, your crazy plan." Siv said as she took some of the bandages and got next to Hiccup to help scrub them clean.

Hiccup smiled and looked over his shoulder, his gestured for her eyes to follow. Both focused towards the other two, Ren and Eria."I did have a full plan done, but when we received the news about her expecting a baby within a few months, it changed stuff. I don't want Eria near the fight whenever Drago comes or if there is another small raid. So I will most likely keep her here in the cove or have Gobber keep her safe from harm in the back of his forge." He kept his voice low.

"And if Gobber isn't available?"

"I can have one of you stay with her, or have Toothless stay with her. I would send her back to Tungdred, but that's too big of a risk for her, she could run into Drago, definitely a bad decision."

"So you leave yourself without your best friend in the biggest fight that will go down in our history?"

Hiccup laughed and looked back at the rags he was scrubbing."I didn't say that."

"Oh..Okay, but Drago would never hurt someone carrying a baby...Would he?" Siv cocked an eyebrow and looked at Hiccup.

"He would, Drago knows so much about us. He knows Eria is with Ren, and if you can't remember Ren is the next on his kill list behind me. If anything getting to Eria would most likely draw Ren towards him, then both you and I would need to go after him most likely into a trap."

"What are ya two talkin bout'?" Ren smacked his hands on their backs, a big grin was plastered on his face."Mh?"

"Ow." Hiccup rubbed where he had been hit." Nothing much." He looked at Siv hoping she would say the same. If Ren heard about this part of the plan, or any of it he would go insane at the thought of it, or much less refuse to go by the plan.

"Just chit chatting." Siv stated earning herself a nod from Hiccup.

Ren stood up."Whatever ya say, I'm heading down to the beaches, so if you need me go there. Promised I would show a kid some fighting tricks."

"Do whatever, just don't hurt him...or you know, get into trouble." Siv said with a laugh.

Ren smirked as he turned and began to head towards the trail that lead out of the cove.

"He's going to hate you." Siv said flatly.

Hiccup shrugged."He can get over it, he knows something like that is coming, he'll go insane if he isn't with her during the fight. Ren's a good fighter and very caring, but he needs to learn that sometimes he won't be able to be there for her."

"Well...Just hope your full plan falls in line perfectly."

He smiled to himself as he tossed a rag aside, he had done all he could to clean it, but he left the others in the water as he stood up."It'd be great if you could finish these for me. I have something to do in the village."

"Oh?"

Hiccup walked over to his gear which was stacked neatly on a rock next to the pond."It's about Astrid. I'm going to check up on her and make sure her suspicions of knowing it was me are gone."

"Oh. Sure I have nothing to do for the day so why not." Siv looked back at the rags and continued to scrub.

XX

"Ya are on time, thought you'd be late." Ren laughed to himself as Snotlout approached him, a small smile on his face, but the confusion of why it was funny showed.

Ren eyed Snotlout, to look out for things that would cause Snotlout be bad at fighting, or in other words the reasons he sucks at hand to hand combat. He spotted the heavy armor again, all the heavy leather belts and the large sheath that was attached to his waist on the side.

"Stop right there." He stood up from the rock he was sitting on."Loose the armor."

Snotlout didn't question it, he began to loosen the buckles and one by one the armor landed with a 'thump' on the soft sand.

"And the belts and straps." Ren unbuckled his own belt and dropped it on the ground, but took out the daggers and placed them gently on the rock he had been sitting on. A threaded thin rope was his backup belt, to keep his pants up, everyone usually did this." First you need to learn to fight when you are completely unarmed, and don't have protection. Hand to hand combat."

"But I always wear my gear. It's one of the first things I go to when I wake up in the morning."

Ren rose a brow and made a hand gesture."Ya always think everything will go your way or something? What happens if there is an attack at night while ya be sleeping. There is no way ya will waste time putting on all that gear. First thing I would do is grab a weapon and get into the fight."

"Well, I mean we are different people, we all have different thoughts about what we would do in that type of situation."

"Oh really? Let me put it differently. Ya wake up to the sound of a raging fire and your people screaming and shouting they were attacked. Ya are telling me that ya would waste time putting gear on when the time ya wasted could of been spent on saving lives. Mh?"

"Uh." Snotlout didn't know how to responded, mainly because of what Ren's reaction would be if he said anything.

"Just think, at the end of the day when you finally decide to help, your chief counts up thirteen of your people dead. Four of which are small children that didn't have time to escape, but ya could've prevented their deaths if you hadn't wasted ya time with the gear."

Oddly specific, but Snotlout kept his mouth shut and nodded.

"Alright, lets' get working."

XX

Hiccup had made his way down to the village, he stopped by Gobber's Forge before anything to know Astrid's whereabouts. He told hiccup that he had heard she was given permission to leave Gothi's place but was required to return before dinner to get a check up.

Gobber told him if was looking for her, might as well check the training cage, if anywhere, she'd be there, attempting to recover quicker.

Hiccup stood over the chains that formed the arena, nostalgia hit him hard, he remembered when he was really young, staring down into the pit at the older men and women fighting against the dragons to kill the final dragon boss...for nothing but a title and glory.

He never understood the meaning for killing innocent dragons, still doesn't see why it's a must for them.

Years later he never would've thought that he was going to be the best and chosen to face off against the poor dragon, who had been held captive for months in the cages.

He could still feel the tingling feeling when he set foot in the ring for his final fight, he wished for it to go away, but the memories came flowing back without control. He looked at the upper part of the arena, you could tell the difference between the new chains that had to replace the ones Toothless blasted through to save him, or to help him in the ring.

He quickly blinked away the tears coming upon him, he looked down into the pit, no one was in it. Weapons had been put away along with the shields.

"Hey, it's you." A voice from behind said. Hiccup frowned and looked over his shoulder. Fishlegs, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut were walking over to him. He could only assume Fishlegs was the one to speak.

"Hydren...right?" Fishlegs said with curiosity.

"Mhm."

"You are the mysterious man the Chief has been talking about." Tuffnut said with smirk.

"Been here a couple of days." Hiccup said rolling his eyes behind the mask.

Fishlegs did the same." If you are looking for Astrid, she's down by the docks."

Hiccup smiled."Thanks-er wait. How did you-"

"Oh, Gobber said something about you wanting to check up on her earlier when I stopped by. I saw her down there if you are gonna go look." Hiccup thanked him again and turned quickly on his heel and jogged in the direction of the docks.

"He's really...really mysterious." Tuffnut said.

Fishlegs actually nodded and agreed with him for once."Very."

Hiccup slowed down his pace to a walk when he spotted her from afar, she was sitting down on the old wooden boards and her legs dangled over the edge, just barely above the water. He made his way to her and let himself slowly creep up on her.

"Hey." He said casually. She wasn't startled at all by it, but she did look over her shoulder. The same blank expression was on her face that he last remembered before he left Berk. She smiled a bit, the corner of her mouth rose up, but she looked back out into the sea, probably wanting to ignore those feelings.

Hiccup hesitated for a second before deciding to take a seat next to her.

"How's your arm?" He asked, looking down at the bandaged arm. She had a cloth sling laying on her lap. She probably took it off because of comfort or maybe because she felt that she did not need it.

"It's fine." Astrid said."Feels better than yesterday."

"Listen, I am really sorry about the events earlier. If I had known you were a bit sensitive to the topic of dragons, specifically night furys', I would've considered taking a boat in replacement." He started. He knew this was a reason, if not it was because of introducing his fake story to her when she had hope that her old friend had returned.

She stayed quiet.

Hiccup sighed. His eyes drifted to the ocean."What was he like?"

From the corner of his eye, through his mask, he barely saw Astrid flinch when he said that. She knew who he was talking about.

"I'm sorry." Hiccup mumbled.

Astrid shook her head."No, it's fine." She scooted farther back on the boards and leaned back onto her palm, with her good hand.

"He was the bravest of anyone in this village." She started.

Hiccup hesitated when he looked back at her.

"All he wanted was for everyone to be happy, not just us, but the beasts that roam this earth. He loved dragons, considering he had his own, hiding it in his cove close to the village. I had found him there."

"What happen when you found him?" Hiccup's voice was quiet and small, but he still managed to disguise himself.

"I was shocked and threatened to tell the others about his dragon, he called him Toothless. I remember being picked up by them because they were scared and unsure of what would happen if I told the Chief, his father about his actions. Then soon after he had showed me what dragons really wanted and how sweet they are."

Hiccup's gaze lowered and stared at his peg leg. He remembers the day he lost his leg, was a very eventful and painful day for him. He's surprised that he had managed to make it this far with this metal peg.

"Then it was time for his final test against a dragon in the pit, that's when we lost him."

"Lost him?"

Astrid shook her head."Not that way, his dragon heard him scream in fear when the Chief decided to startled the dragon when he tried to show us all the dragons are kind creatures, he jumped onto his dragon and flew off, to where is unknown."

"I mean I'm sure he would've wanted to get as far as he could from the place that treated him so badly." Hiccup blurted out, that was only supposed to be in his head. Astrid turned and glared at him."Just a thought."

Her glare turned into a slight frown, he could tell she was upset.

"I'm sorry if my curiosity had turned and hurt you instead." He said looking down, he should've known that this was definitely a sensitive topic to her."It's just that-" He looked up at her and she had a strange look.

She looked out into the sky, towards the ocean. Hiccup did the same and caught what was getting her attention. A large bird, or...no it was a messenger.

Hiccup stood up immediately and walked down the dock to where to where it looked like it was going to land. As it came closer it looked extremely tired, puffing loudly. It was a dragon.

Astrid had stood up and followed closely behind him.

"What's that?" She clearly seemed perfectly fine with her being within the presence of a dragon. Her arm pointed towards a tattered note, tied to the dragons leg with a small string.

Hiccup bent down and carefully untied the note and retrieved the note. He then patted the dragon on the head before it flew off."He's a messenger dragon, we us them all the time to send letters. That one in particular is an awesome tracker."

He unrolled the note on his leg to read it, Astrid stood and watched at the small dragon flew away into the distance. His finger quickly covered up his name at the top to hide it from Astrid who was still looking out at the Dragon.

He skimmed it slowly, his heart sunk."Oh no." He mumbled. He folded the letter and turned on his heal and started to run down the docks.

Astrid looked back at him."Where are you going?" She shouted after him.

Hiccup looked over his shoulder and waved at her."I'll be back."

He sped up his pace and turned quickly into the back of a cabin to take the shortest way and knows to the cove. He jumped over rocks and large fallen down trees along with branches, nearly tripping over his own feet in the process.

He slowed when he saw the clearing coming closer and closer to him. He came to the cliff and made his way down to the path and sprinted down it, jumping over the shield and sliding down the slope.

"Hey!" He shouted at Eria and Siv.

Both seemed to be doing regular chores that they would do at home. Cleaning everyone's dirty clothes and getting lunch ready for everyone. Their heads shot towards the approaching man, he came right up to him.

"Hiccup?" Siv dropped her scrub brush and stood up. She could tell that this was important. Eria did the same and took her friends side.

Hiccup unhooked his mask and held it by his side as he stepped over some rocks, he held out the note to Eria. "It's from Caresor." He unfolded it and let them both look it over in their heads.

"Drago hit them hard." He said after a couple of minutes.

Eria closed her eyes." Hiccup you don't think he knew we were coming here. How could he have known that we weren't going to be there to protect the village?"

He shook his head, his heart ached a little when he saw a tear fall and hit the ground."I don't think he knew we were going to be gone. I have a feeling that he was planning to strike when we were there, but we left earlier than what he would've thought. I can only imagine what his next plan is."

"He's just trying to get into our heads and torment us-" Siv looked up and hesitated for a second, her gaze went behind Hiccup."Hiccup…"

Curious, he looked over his shoulder to see what startled her, but he too froze for a second. There stood Astrid, her face full of shock, her hand shot up to her mouth immediately when Hiccup turned his face towards her.

"She followed you." Siv said quietly.

 **Love you guys ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

Astrid turned quickly and began to run out the way she came into the cove.

"Oh no." Hiccup tossed the note to Siv and he quickly grabbed his helmet and sprinted after the girl. Looking back for a quick second to give Siv the order to comfort Eria and to find Ren to tell him the unfortunate news.

"Astrid!" Hiccup shouted as he started to trail behind her. She definitely wasn't going back to the village, she was running in the wrong direction. She was most likely running to anywhere she could so she could get that sight out of her head.

"Wait!" Hiccup sped up his pace. Astrid was fast, but he knew he was faster than her. "Stop!" Hiccup shouted, extremely loudly as he managed to snag her hood, that slowed her down just enough for Hiccup to grabbed her good arm and stop her from getting any farther. "Please." He said as he puffed out air and tried to catch his breath.

Astrid stopped, but moved away from him. Her expression hurt him. It was a mix between anger and sadness, he hated to see that look on anyone's face, but seeing it on hers hurt him a lot more than he ever thought it could.

"Don't you even try to think that you can speak to me!" She pushed him away as he attempted to hold her steady." I don't want anything to do with you. I don't want to see you or speak to you."

Hiccup frowned, now he was the one affected by the emotions. He slipped off his helmet and held it by his side."Astrid…"

"Zip it. I told you I don't want to hear a word from you." Her voice cracked at the end and she happened to turn at that moment, she started to walk away, leaving Hiccup standing alone with so many emotions running through his body. It was too much for him, but he didn't leave her he started after her and ran in front of her to stop her again.

Of all people Astrid seemed to be extremely hurt from this which blew his mind, he didn't really understand why. Astrid is a girl who is stubborn and had never ever shown and feelings towards anyone, not compasion, happiness, or even times when she was upset. Anger and her stubbornness only showed. He had only seen her happy once, and that was when he had shared the dragon world with her.

"I'm sorry." He said looking at her. She looked up and her eyes sparkled with tears, his heart ached for her. The pain he caused her in the past day made him feel like a completely horrible person.

Astrid looked at him with pain."It's really you."

Hiccup looked down in shame. He should've known that she should've been told that he was returning, somehow he knew she would find out before his father did. She should've been the first person he told in Berk, the only person in Berk that should know of his existence, although Gobber can keep a secret.

"I can't deny the fact that I was scared of hurting anyone here with me returning out of the blue. I only came in disguise so I wouldn't cause anything like, this." Hiccup started to fiddle with the strap on his helmet that connected to the side and helped keep it on his head during flights.

Astrid didn't speak, she stood staring at the man she thought was lost long ago. He had changed so much since the last time she saw him. He was actually taller than her instead of being a few inches shorter. He was still thin, but you could tell he gained muscle over the years that he had been absent in Berk. His hair was a bit longer and his jawline was more sharp and defined, made him look commanding. The only thing she knew that didn't change was Hiccup's care for dragons and the people around him. He had shown it by hiding his face and faking the stories he told her in order for him to get by without having his identity revealed.

She understood his armor now, with the dragon symbols. When he was a new comer she had thought they were symbols of dragons that he might have defeated in his journey to Berk, but she has now been proven wrong.

Hiccup shuffled towards a large tree stump that was left behind when the tree itself was cut down. He set his helmet down on it and then turned to face Astrid."I think the both of us know we have more words and feelings to express other than anger and guilt, much more." His voice was definitely the same.

Astrid didn't move and speak for a few more minutes, he could tell she was bottling it all up just to show she doesn't have anything to hide. It was her way of deceiving anyone, making them think she didn't have a care in the world, let alone emotions for anyone or anything. She looked straight at him, but still didn't speak. He could see the shine on her cheeks from the tears that had fallen and were now drying up on her skin.

"Five years Hiccup." Her voice was low, a barely audible whisper pretty much."Not one letter, not a goodbye, not even a secret visit, just nothing. I have absolutely nothing to say to you."

He stood straight and took the pain, lying to his face hurt more than her expression of pain from earlier. Each word felt like and arrow or spear just impaled him, but yet here he is, still alive and wounded on the inside. If she had nothing to say then neither did he, there is no point and trying to talk to someone who clearly wants to get away from you.

"Just go." Her voice was a bit louder this time."I don't care anymore."

"Anymore?" Hiccup stepped closer to her, now she can't just say that and expect him to leave without answers.

"It doesn't mean anything anymore. Any feelings I had for you are now gone since you abandoned me!'

Hiccup stumbled back a bit from confusion and the sudden outburst. Abandoned her? She just made it sound like they were something, like family or more. He was leaving for himself because no one had ever accepted him for who he was. It took Astrid a moment to think about what she said and realized how personal and awkward it sounded.

"You think I abandoned you? When did anything of this have to do with you? I left for Toothless and I, if I didn't he was going to be captured and held in a cell or worse. I left because no one in Berk ever understood what pain I went through everyday of my life, no one ever understood me or my actions. I was always underestimated and pushed to the side like I wasn't even there. My own father disowned me because of my own idiotic choices! So please tell me why you should be angry at this moment."

Hiccup was breathing heavy now, just from getting all of that out. He could feel his face heating up, it was very rare for him to be angry at anyone like this. Outbursts and yelling weren't his thing and apparently expressing emotions wasn't on the list either.

"I have returned because I chose to, my own choice to come back to try to stop what is coming. That's another thing, I wore a mask to hide that fact that I came back because when this is all over I can assure you that I am sure as Hel going back to my home after this."

Astrid stared at him for a second and the two had a few seconds of silence between them. Hiccup hung his head low. He could not argue with her, it killed him inside so much to get those words out for once, to the right person.

He grabbed his mask and turned back to her. He hurt her and himself once again, all so quickly. He shook his head to himself and began to jog in the direction towards the cove, he didn't care at this point what happened next, all he wanted was to get this all over with, he just needed to lay down for a nap and wake up back on Tungdred, safe from anything, having nothing to worry about. No crazy man trying to kill him and all of Berk, nothing to harm him, not having to constantly look over his shoulder for danger.

XX

It took Hiccup a little over five minutes to get back to the cove, he couldn't tell if he was angry or upset or both, but all he knew was that he was in the deep mud now. Who knows is Astrid decides to tell Stoick who Hydren really is, who knows what he'll do. He stumbled down the narrow path into the cove and hopped over the shield.

"You alright?" It sounded like a faint voice, but it was only Eria.

Hiccup walked to a large stone by the pond and sat down, he dropped his helmet down by his side."Siv left to find Ren?." He mumbled staring out into the water.

Eria sighed from behind."Didn't go well?"

"It went exactly as you would've thought. I get blamed for trying to prevent people from being hurt. I don't know if she'll tell my father so we have to be prepared for anyone that might come here." He felt her hand on his shoulder."Eria as much as it makes me feel better to talk about stuff, I'd rather be left alone for the time being."

"I understand." She said quietly."

XX

"Is that him?" A demanding voice said. It was slightly muffled from whatever had been on his head, felt like a bag."Bring him over here."

He felt weak and mainly tired, although he could've been sleeping for a while. He was fairly hungry and thirsty. Two people had his arms restrained and were carrying him forward. His hands were chained together behind his back.

"Set him down."

The same man spoke again as he came to a stop. He was dropped onto his knees and then the bag was ripped off of his head. The sun greeted him warmly, literally and his eyes hurt from it. While blinking rapidly he made out a tall figure, sporting a black fluffy fur. Black Wolf. Blood dripped down the side of his cheek, the real pain started up.

"Good to see you again, Davin." Wolf grinned as he dropped the bag on the sand and squatted down to look at Ander face to face."What? You surprised that you are still being held captive? Your little dragon riding friend isn't that smart."

Davin gave a pained expression, the whole left side of his face hurt.

"He did come looking for you, but he only got the girl and we also received another one of your friends. Ander, but let me also say that he also went for the wrong ship."

Davin remained quiet.

"Don't like reunions?" He smiled even bigger and stepped closer to Davin's face, he grabbed his left arm and gave it a slight tug, it triggered a sharp pain to shoot through his whole body. Davin gave a shout of pain.

Davin gritted his teeth,"Have you ever took a bath?"

Wolf scoffed and lifted up his arm violently so much that Davin had to stand up equally as quickly to prevent anymore pain, but it didn't work too much. He screamed in pain as his arm was lifted up and the pressure stayed.

"You are gonna wish you are dead while you are here with me, boy." Wolf spat in his face and dropped his arm, Davin's knees buckled and he fell face first into the sand."Lock him back up in the ship."

 **Chapter is a little short sorry.**

 **I am so sorry if you guys are disappointed with the Astrid and Hiccup moment I really tried my best write that moment. I really hole y'all enjoyed though. :)**


End file.
